To Consort With The Devil
by Ilmare2
Summary: Updated! Discovered by Voldemort to be a spy, Snape is punished in the most unusual way. Now Dumbledore must help him learn to live and trust again as he struggles to adjust to his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Title - To Consort With The Devil 1/?

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Discovered by Voldemort to be a spy, Snape is punished in the most unusual way.  Now Dumbledore must help him learn to live and trust again as he struggles to adjust to his new life.  Will feature vampire!Snape and fatherly!Dumbledore.  

A/N – This is a plot bunny that came into my head several months ago and I just got around to posting.  It's my response to the many Snape-as-a-vampire stories that are out there, but I hope mine will be unique and manage to capture your attention.  I will not abandon this; however don't expect frequent updates until mid-summer at the earliest as my other Harry Potter fics (and I have several going at the moment) have first priority.  That being said I do look forward to seeing what you make of this strange fic of mine.  It starts off during the summer between Harry's 6th and 7th year.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 1

          He knew something was bad was going to happen when the two dementors dragged him into the crowded throne room.    

          Despite the white masks on their faces, Severus Snape could feel the accusing eyes of every summoned Death Eater focused on him - the traitor, the spy.  He sensed his former associates' excitement and anger and a few already had their wands out ready to use.  Whatever was planned for that evening was not going to be pleasant.  

          Before his exhausted mind could begin to comprehend this strange behavior he was tossed in front of an ornate gold throne, landing hard at someone's feet.  He painfully shifted to his knees; if he was going to meet his end it was not going to be cowering like some animal.  Unfortunately his beaten, numb body would not let him climb fully to his feet so he settled for defiantly glaring up at his former Lord.

          Lord Voldemort gazed down at the traitor and smiled coldly.

          Thanks to carefully planted information and a letter from their own informant within Hogwarts confirming the betrayal, Voldemort had revealed Snape to be a spy for that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore a little over one week ago.  Snape had been held in a cell deep within the vast dungeons of Malfoy Manor since that moment of truth with no light, a few scraps of food and only a glass of water every other day to sustain him.  The Dark Lord also gave specific orders for a pair of dementors to be Snape's only company as they stood guard outside his cell door.  Although many of his Death Eaters expressed a desire for revenge against the traitor, Voldemort clearly outlined what the punishment would be for anyone who dared disobey his orders and the desire had immediately faded away.  The dementors would have the pleasure of tormenting the spy first, for reasons Voldemort revealed to only one other person – Lucius Malfoy.  Malfoy had been absent for two days now, on a mission of great secrecy and importance and had returned just that afternoon, disappearing into the depths of his Manor without a word to anyone.  Voldemort had something very special planned and no one else but him would have the honor of delivering the final act of punishment to the traitor.

          The Dark Lord let the silence linger for a few more minutes then asked in a low, amused voice,

          "Severus, my crafty serpent.  Tell me, did you enjoy your stay with my dementors?"

          Snape, still struggling to focus on the here and now after so many days with dementors, was caught off guard by the seemingly innocent question.  He had expected a grand, theatrical speech about betrayal, loyalty and death before Voldemort executed him in the most painful way possible.  Now he was making small talk?  Sneaking a worried glance at the two dementors now waiting in the shadows, Snape licked his dry lips and answered,

          "They were wonderful hosts." He spat sarcastically, "We had a grand time together."

          Voldemort laughed.  He had always enjoyed Snape's sharp wit and acidic tongue and would miss both when the Potions master was gone.

          "Ah Severus, you never cease to amaze me.  Facing certain pain and torture and you are still as defiant as ever." He said with a smile.  Snape remained silent, curious as to what his former master had planned.  Another quick glance around the throne room revealed nothing out of the ordinary, just a group of angry Death Eaters thirsting for blood – his blood.  Snape's gaze lingered just a few seconds too long on the dementors and unfortunately Voldemort noticed this.  His red eyes glowed maliciously as he leaned forward in his throne and laced his fingers together under his white chin, "Useful creatures, dementors.  Their very presence can break a wizard's defenses and make the bravest soul quiver in terror and cry in desolation.  They invade your dreams and memories, taking what they need and leaving your mind weak and open for the taking."

          Black eyes widened slightly at that and Voldemort knew Snape was testing his own mental shields to see if they had been penetrated.  While the Dark Lord had been tempted to enter the spy's mind and see all of the Order of the Phoenix's secrets and plans, to do so would likely break Snape's mind and drive him insane – something Voldemort did not yet wish of the traitor.  So he held back and let the dementors work on weakening the magical shields guarding Snape's private memories.  For that was what Voldemort really wanted – access into the personal memories of Severus Snape.  One can learn many things from records and interviews, but sometimes it is better to obtain the truth right from the source.

          "Do not worry too much Severus, I could not enter your most protected thoughts even when you were delirious with fear." Snape visibly relaxed until Voldemort uttered his next words, "However, there were certain memories within easy reach, brought to the surface of your mind as my dementors fed upon you."

          Snape's face became guarded as he warily looked up at Voldemort.

          "What sort of memories?"

          "Memories I'm sure you didn't want anyone else to see.  Memories of Hogwarts – as a student and now." The Dark Lord paused dramatically, "Memories of your childhood perhaps?"

          Inhaling sharply, Snape frantically began to wonder _which_ childhood memories Voldemort was talking about.  He avoided thinking about his early childhood years unless he absolutely had to, but it slowly dawned on Snape that there could only be one memory that Voldemort would find interest in.  There was one memory in particular that the dementors would quickly uncover and feast upon and the prospect of this memory being in Voldemort's hands made Snape cringe inwardly.

          "It has taken me many years to figure out what Severus Snape is truly afraid of.  To finally know what haunts your nightmares and make you tremble in fear.  I searched and questioned those who might have the slightest clue and was eventually rewarded with the confirmation of a few rumors regarding an unfortunate incident involving a young Snape in the countryside." Voldemort rose from his throne and began to idly circle the tense wizard at his feet. "You do not fear failure, or rejection, or even death.  Your greatest fear is not of werewolves or dementors or of me." He stopped and waited until those empty black eyes rose to meet his own.  The Dark Lord smiled, "I learned many interesting things from your unguarded memories my Severus.  Imagine my surprise when I discovered _you_ are afraid of vampires.  Vampires!"

          A few of the Death Eaters chuckled.  Snape?  Afraid of vampires?  The dark arts prodigy who could list all the ways to fight or dispose of vampires and could list all the uses of vampire parts in potions was frightened by those same creatures?  Several shared amused glances, eager to find out the cause of this irony and see what their Lord planned to do with it.

          Snape, for his part, was not amused.  He had closed his eyes and sighed softly; the only outward signs of his emotional distress were his tightly pressed lips and paler than usual face.  Inside, however, he was filled with a terrible sense of foreboding and an overwhelming dread.  Taking a deep breath Snape summoned the last of his waning strength and prayed to Merlin that he would be able to survive whatever torment had been devised for him.

          Voldemort ignored the whispers of his Death Eaters and remained focused on Snape, red eyes sparkling in unholy glee.

          "Yes, you harbor a great fear of vampires – a fear that suddenly developed during your unpleasant childhood years.  You were only ten years old at the time of the attack, poor child.  Shall we show them the incident of which I speak Severus?"

          Snape barely suppressed a shudder and opened his eyes to glare at the Dark Lord.  He could not stop Voldemort if he wanted to reveal the source of his fear to the assembled Death Eaters and knew that was what the dark wizard was going to do when Voldemort smiled evilly.  He would humiliate him in front of everyone before delivering the fatal blow.  Although what that blow would be, Snape had not yet figured out.  So he waited anxiously as Voldemort reached into his robes and withdrew a small silver sphere.

          It was a Memory Orb - a portable pensieve designed to temporarily hold one memory and one memory only.  Snape stared at the swirling silver gas inside the glass orb and this time he could not hide his shiver.  He desperately wanted to leap up and knock the orb to the ground, shattering it and the memory within, but his weakened body would not respond.  Fear, long buried and ignored, bubbled up from the depths of his soul and Snape ruthlessly stomped it back down.  Now was not the time to panic, for Snape had the sneaking suspicion there would be time for that later.

          Tapping his wand against the Memory Orb Voldemort released the gas inside and directed it to play against a bare stone wall.  The gas floated up at his command and slowly coalesced into a startling clear picture.  Death Eaters stepped closer for a better view even as Snape cowered and looked away.

          "Pay attention my dear Severus.  I want you to relive this as well." Voldemort scolded and Snape felt an invisible hand grip his head and turn it until he was again facing the wall.  The magical hold would not let him turn away and forced him to watch the one childhood memory he had tried to forget.

          Lord Voldemort smirked at the traitor's obvious discomfort and waved his wand to begin the memory.  The picture on the wall began to move like it was a window into the past and Snape groaned quietly as he was compelled to watch his worst nightmare come to life.

          *To Be Continued*

Chapter 2 will be a flashback to this childhood memory and reveal why Snape is so afraid of vampires.  I would greatly appreciate it if you could please leave a little review telling me what you thought of this first chapter and if you would be interested in reading more!  Thanks!  


	2. Chapter 2

Title - To Consort With The Devil 2/?

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Creatures Of The Night

A/N – Wow!  Reactions to this were better than I thought they were going to be!  Many thanks for everyone who reviewed.  I actually wrote this part first and it's rated PG-13 for a reason, so watch out.  This is Snape's memory that everyone is watching and we'll return to the present time in the next chapter.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!  

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 2

          "Come on Val!  Mum told us not to linger in the forest after sunset!"

          "But Sev, I found a new patch of moonsbreath!  Come look, it's so pretty!"

          Severus sighed and rolled his eyes up at the night sky as if asking for help from the heavens.  Merlin forbid his sister actually listened to him just once!  The ten-year-old scowled and stomped over to the clearing where his sister Valeria was merrily picking the pale blue flowers that bloomed only under a half-moon.  She was carefully making her way through the patch of magical flowers, selecting only the prettiest ones for her bouquet.  Severus set down his own basket, which held the potion ingredients he had spent a good hour hunting for in the wood behind their manor, and called out,

          "Valeria Artemis Cassandra Snape!  You come with me right now.  You don't want Father to catch us out after dark do you?"

          Valeria stopped and solemnly looked over at her brother.  They both knew their father would give them a stern lecture or even worse for their rule-breaking, despite the protests of their mother.  Fidgeting, the six-year-old girl shook her head and cast her eyes down to her flowers.  Severus suppressed another sigh and walked over to the suddenly sad little girl.  He placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

          "Look, I'll ask Mum if we can come back tomorrow night.  But right now we've got to head back.  Mum's waiting for us remember?"

          Valeria immediately perked up and smiled, a gap-toothed grin that made Severus smile back.  

          "Oh please ask Mum!  Please Sev!"

          Severus reassured her that he would and guided his sister to the edge of the clearing.  He picked up his basket and they headed back to the path that led back home.  

          Snape Manor was located at the southern edge of a small forest and this was the first time they had been allowed in it without a parent accompanying them.  Usually their mother would take Severus to show him the best locations for finding potion ingredients and Valeria would end up tagging along in youthful exuberance.  But tonight Severus was in charge of their forest expedition and, more importantly, he was responsible for watching his sister, to make sure she did not go running off after stray unicorns or whatever beautiful creature had captured her fickle attention at that moment.  Their mother had told them there were no dangerous magical creatures in this particular forest and he was old enough, and experienced enough, to chase away any curious animal that ventured too close to them.  He did not want to let his mother down, as she had shown her faith and trust in him by letting them go alone.

          Valeria skipped next to him, her long black braid swinging wildly behind her, while Severus kept an eye on her and the wood around them.  They were not too far from the grounds of the manor, but a forest at night was still a forest at night and there were many creatures that prowled the dark, searching for prey.  So absorbed in scanning their surroundings was Severus that he did not hear his sister until she tugged on his robe sleeve and whined,

          "Sev-er-us!!  Are you listening?  I asked you if you think Mummy will like the flowers I picked her!"

          "What?  Yes, I'm sure she'll love them Val." Severus answered absently.  Another tug on his sleeve caused him to stop and look down at the smiling girl.  The bouquet of flowers was thrust into his face, causing him to sneeze and back away. "Val!  Why d'you do that?!" He asked, quite annoyed now.  When his sister did not answer, Severus brushed his hair back from his eyes and saw she had stopped skipping, transfixed on something ahead of them.  Slowly, he turned to see what she was looking at and felt his breath catch in his throat.

          A man was standing in the middle of the path, staring back at them with wide, glowing eyes.  He was tall and very thin and at first glance Severus thought he was one of their father's business associates who sometimes came in the middle of the night for strange meetings.  However, upon a better look Severus knew this was no ordinary man.  His clothes were torn and dirty and he was absolutely filthy.  He looked like he had been living in the forest for some time and appeared to be quite deranged.  Severus saw the weak moonlight glinting off a pair of long white fangs and he knew the situation had just gotten a whole lot worse.

          Vampire.

          They stared at each other for a moment and Severus was keenly aware of the suddenly silent forest around them.  His mind was desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of this encounter alive.  What in Merlin's name was a_ vampire_ doing in their forest?  How did it get here without them noticing?  It was obvious that something was wrong with this vampire; it looked extremely hungry and appeared to be under some sort of mad trance.  

          Severus's slightly trembling hand dropped his basket and slowly unsheathed the illegal wand his father had given him for practice.  Valeria was also shaking and latched onto him, her rapid breaths echoing loudly in the silence and he stepped in front of her protectively.  Severus tried to recall the many hexes and spells his father had made him learn and wondered if any of them would stop a vampire.  In any other circumstance he would have been eager to study and approach a dark creature, but he had Valeria to worry about and this vampire did not look safe or sane.  All he could think about were those white fangs and the ravenous eyes of the man before them.

          The vampire cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, licking its lips as he continued to stare at them.  Only once did he look away from them to take a quick glance around at the dark forest as if he was searching for something else other than prey.  Severus also glanced around them and realized that they would have to somehow get around the vampire to run straight home.  Otherwise they would have to take the long way around to the front of the manor and Severus did not know if he could possibly hold the dark creature off long enough.  

          Finally Severus made up his mind and nudged his sister to take a step their left.  Maybe if he could surprise the vampire with a spell they could get past it and run back home, where their mother was watching for their return.  Keeping his eyes on the vampire, who had thankfully not yet moved, he twisted down and whispered in Valeria's ear,

          "Get ready to run.  Don't stop and don't look back."

          Valeria nodded shakily and they continued to take small, hesitant steps off the path and around the vampire.  They were almost perpendicular with the creature when Severus suddenly waved his wand and yelled, 

          "Lumos Solarum!!"

          A light as bright as the sun shot out of his wand and toward the vampire.  It was not actual sunlight, but the spell was apparently close enough as the vampire shrieked and ducked to avoid the harmful light.  Now it seemed spurred into motion as it snarled and glared at the two terrified children.

          "Run Val!!" Severus screamed and pushed his sister in the direction of home.  She began to run with all her might while Severus chanced a glance to his right and saw that the vampire was moving toward them with a hunter's determination.  Almost numb with fear, Severus cast the first spell that made sense.

          "Impedimenta!"

          The vampire fell hard to the ground and struggled to regain its feet.  Severus knew he had only bought them precious seconds and moved to sprint after his sister.  A piercing shriek stopped him in his tracks.

          "SEVERUS!!!"

          Severus's blood turned to ice as his wide eyes took in the scene ahead of him.

          Valeria was struggling madly in the hands of another vampire – a female that had silently appeared out of the shadows.  The female vampire looked just as dirty and crazy as the male and clutched her prize to her chest with unholy strength.  Severus watched in horror as she looked over at him with a small smile before sinking her long fangs into the tender pale flesh of Valeria's throat.  He screamed.

          "NOOOOOO!!!"

          There was a sick gurgling noise as Valeria tried to scream again around the blood flowing from her throat into the vampire's eagerly sucking mouth.  Her small hands frantically grabbed and pushed against the vampire, still trying to free herself to no avail. 

          Severus was overwhelmed with shock and by the time he forced himself to move his sister was already fading quickly, her precious lifeforce being violently drained from her.  He raised his wand and began to rush to Valeria's aid when a surprisingly strong hand clamped down on his ankle.  

          The male vampire had managed to crawl over to him and gave a sharp tug to Severus's leg, sending him sprawling to the ground.  The vampire was quick to pounce on his fallen meal, but Severus fought back, fear and determination to save his sister fueling his counterattack.  When the stronger vampire lowered his head to his neck, Severus kicked up with his feet into its stomach, causing the creature to fall back with a soft 'oomph.'  Realizing he still had his wand grasped tightly in his fist Severus brought it up between the vampire's eyes and shouted,

          "Lumos Solarum!!"

          He had remembered to close his own eyes before casting the spell and when the bright light faded, Severus opened his eyes to the sight of one extremely charred and unmoving vampire corpse.  Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Severus looked over to his sister and felt his heart break into a thousand terrible pieces.

          Valeria was deathly pale and hanging limp in the vampire's arms.  Blood trailed down from the open puncture wounds in her throat and dripped fresh from the vampire's fangs as it lifted its head to stare hungrily at Severus.  She dropped his sister's body to the ground and straightened to her full, imposing height, looking briefly at the burnt body of her mate before focusing on her next meal.  

          Anger and fear warred within Severus and tears suddenly clouded his vision.  He stared at his sister and begged with her to get up, to show him she was all right.  She wasn't dead.  Valeria couldn't be dead.  No, the vampire was interrupted - it didn't have time to kill her.  Valeria, dear, sweet, innocent Val wasn't dead.  Oh Merlin please let her be alive.  Severus shook his head in denial, unable to look away from the girl who had been happily skipping next to him just minutes earlier.  He stumbled forward and clumsily fell beside his sister's too still form.

          A sorrowful moan escaped his trembling lips as a dark wave of misery threatened to crush his already broken heart completely.  Severus reached out and smoothed a loose lock of Valeria's black hair off her pale forehead, shivering when he touched her cold skin.  She was cold, so cold.  There was no sign of life from the little girl and her once sparkling brown eyes were dead and empty.  Before his grief could overwhelm him a slender hand settled on his shoulder and Severus jerked away, gasping in surprise.

          He had forgotten about the female vampire.

          She smiled down at him, her eyes glowing in bloodlust as her pink tongue darted out to lick a stray drop of blood on her lips.  Val's blood.

          Severus's eyes widened in terror and he trembled when the vampire laughed softly, revealing the fangs that would haunt his dreams for years to come.  He was paralyzed by her stare, fear making his limbs useless and his wand drop to the forest floor.  The vampire brushed her icy cold fingers over his neck and Severus flinched, repulsed by her very touch.  She bared her fangs again and he was stricken with the notion that he was going to die.  Guilt, regret, and grief; these were a few of the emotions that Severus felt rushing through him as the vampire prepared to strike.  He also felt an odd sort of happiness that he would soon be joining Valeria when a firm voice shouted,

          "Expellicorpus!"

          The vampire was shoved away from him by an invisible force and landed in an ungraceful heap several meters away.  Severus turned his head and almost collapsed in relief.

          His mother was standing behind them, her eyes wide as she recognized the dark creature, but her hand was steady as she kept her wand pointed at the vampire.  The vampire jumped to its feet, ready to attack again, and she cried,

          "Capulatio!"

          The vampire's head was neatly severed from its body and it fell heavily to the ground, no longer a threat.

          There was a heavy silence in the wood until his mother approached him and said,

          "I saw the light and apparated as close as I could.  Where's Val -"

          Severus watched numbly as his mother finally noticed Valeria and gave a shrill cry before falling to her knees.  She began to sob and rock back and forth, holding Valeria in a desperate grip, her tears mingling with the blood smeared on her daughter's white face and neck.

          Looking from the head of the vampire back to his sister, Severus did not notice the tears rolling down his own cheeks until the drops landed on his shaking hands.  He fisted them in his robe and bit his lip to keep from bawling.  A splash of blue caught his attention and Severus looked down.  His sister's bouquet of moonsbreath was lying crumpled on the cold ground.  Specks of red marred the blue petals and stained his life forever.

          Tenderly picking up the bouquet, Severus cradled it to his chest and wept.

          *TBC*

Well, after nine fics, over 600 reviews total and countless personal emails from fans I have finally received a flame – yes a flame.  It's already been deleted from the review page for this fic however, and I am not wasting any more of my time dealing with people like that.  I will only say this to any flamers out there - if you don't like the fic you're reading, here's an idea - stop reading it and get the hell off the site!  Unless you have some _constructive_ criticism for a writer, or have _valid_ reasons for not liking a fic and offer actual _helpful _suggestions, don't bother to leave a review filled with your utterly negative attitude.  If you do review, leave your email so we can hopefully discuss things.  That's all – thank you for suffering through my righteous rant.  Now back to your regularly scheduled friendly Ilmare.

Please note that in Ch.1 I said Snape was 9 years old when this memory occurred, but I have changed both chapters to show him as 10 years old.  I originally planned him to be 10, not 9.  Silly thing to point out I know, but I can't stand contradictions like that. 

Chapter 3 will return to Voldemort and Severus and we'll find out just what old Voldie has planned for our fave potions master.

Thanks for all your awesome reviews and be sure to leave another!


	3. Chapter 3

Title – To Consort With The Devil 3/?

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. NO sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – A Traitor's Punishment

A/N – Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! All reviews, correction, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy.

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 3

The memory came to an end and the silver gas of the Memory Orb dissolved into nothingness. An odd silence descended upon the throne room as all eyes turned to the figure huddled on the ground and the powerful wizard standing over him.

Lord Voldemort had carefully watched the prisoner as the memory had played and was extremely pleased with his reactions.

Snape was trembling and his wide eyes were staring vacantly at the wall in front of him. His already pale skin had paled even more to a sickly grayish hue as he relived the nightmare of his youth. He released several shaky breaths and slowly turned his eyes up to the smiling Dark Lord.

"That was a dreadful memory to keep locked away my poor Severus." Voldemort said with mock sympathy, "How long have you been living with the fear, the guilt? Does it still torment you at night or perhaps you learned to repress that night and all memory of your dear, departed sister? Valeria was what – six? So young. So innocent."

At the mention of his lost sister Snape's eyes flashed and he clenched his fists to keep from attacking Voldemort in rage. He had no right to talk about Valeria, no right at all. They could torture him with his fear of vampires all they wanted, but Severus would be damned if he would allow this despicable excuse for a wizard stain the memory of his beloved sister.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister." Snape spat, "She is above your consideration and you are not worthy of even saying her name you bastard. Now that you've revealed that memory to everyone, what are you going to do about it?"

Voldemort smirked, deciding to ignore that display of bravado, and sat back down on his throne.

"Why Severus I thought you would never ask! Lucius!"

Out of the shadows behind the throne stepped Lucius Malfoy, unmasked and looking very pleased with himself. His short stay in Azkaban had done nothing to diminish the cruel and cunning look in those pale eyes. The Death Eater approached and bowed low before Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord?"

"You accomplished your mission did you not?"

"Of course my Lord." Malfoy replied smugly, giving Snape an evil grin before returning his attention to the Dark Lord. "He is here and waiting."

"Good, good. Go and bring my special guest, we are ready for his services."

Snape looked between Voldemort and Malfoy, trying to determine who they were talking about and what it had to do with him. Pushing away the fear that had paralyzed his mind during the memory, he began to put the clues together and came to a frightening conclusion. No pleas for mercy or excuses would save him now. Gasping, Snape stared up at Voldemort in horror and tried to crawl away from his doom. The Dark Lord lazily waved his wand and invisible ropes wrapped around his body, holding him immobile on the floor.

"There is no escape for you now Severus. No Dumbledore or Order to save you. You have not even begun to suffer for your betrayal."

Voldemort was interrupted by the return of Malfoy and the mysterious guest. The other Death Eaters moved in a bit closer to see the person Malfoy had spent two days searching for and many wondered what punishment their Lord had planned. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to see the new arrival and gave a short bark of laughter, her mad mind ever in sync with her master's. Everyone else watched with barely concealed excitement, eager for their Lord to be done with the traitor so they could have their rightful turn at revenge.

Snape had managed to keep a hold on his fear and anxiety despite everything that had happened to him, but one look at the stranger and it all threatened to burst free and send him spiraling into madness. Somehow he stayed calm and did not struggle against his bonds, even as the new wizard approached.

At first glance the man looked like an ordinary wizard one might find shopping in Diagon Alley. He had long dark hair held back by a silver clasp and dressed in black robes trimmed in red satin. Polished black boots clicked on the stone floor as he entered the circle and focused his piercing gray eyes on Snape. His stern, foreign features sharpened to a hungry smile, revealing his pointed canines and showing the room he was indeed a vampire. It was confirmed that this stranger was not from Britain when he opened his mouth to address Voldemort in an Eastern European accent.

"Lord Voldemort, it is a honor to meet with you again." The man bowed before the Dark Lord and held his hands in front of him. Voldemort inclined his head respectfully and replied,

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Master Strix. I hope Lucius has been an accommodating host?"

The vampire nodded, glancing over at the still grinning Malfoy.

"He has been a most gracious host. I must admit when he explained that you desired my presence here tonight I was a little apprehensive. We did not part on the best of terms."

"I am willing to let bygones be bygones if you are. No sense in letting the past unduly influence the present now is there?" Voldemort said with a disarming smile. Strix the vampire smiled tightly and changed the subject by waving a hand in Snape's direction.

"Is he the night's entertainment?"

The Dark Lord looked back at Snape, who was silently staring at Strix in open horror. Perfect.

"Why yes he is. Severus, let me introduce you to Vladimir Strix, a vampire of high repute and power. Strix, this is Severus Snape, traitor, spy and condemned."

Strix casually moved closer to the bound prisoner and reached out a hand to touch Snape's head. Snape frantically squirmed in his bonds and barely swallowed the scream that threatened to escape. It was much harder to keep control when he was face to face with the thing he feared more than anything else in the world. The vampire smiled.

"He is afraid. An unusual reaction among Dark wizards like yourselves."

"This wizard's fear stems from unusual circumstances. A vampire drained his sister when they were children. He could do nothing to save her and the encounter has haunted him ever since." Voldemort answered and rose from his throne to stand next to the dark creature.

"Ah. That explains much, but not why you summoned me here." Strix said, a hint of impatience coloring his deep voice. He continued to gaze unemotionally at Snape, having quickly figured out why the Dark Lord wanted a vampire tonight, but wanted to hear Voldemort reveal his plan himself. Rubbing his fangs with his tongue, Strix waited while Voldemort began to circle the doomed traitor and spoke to the room in general.

"I gave much thought as to what would be the appropriate punishment for our wayward Potions master. Torture would be too easy and death would be too merciful. Severus fears neither of those things. But what if he was bound to the very thing he fears the most? What if he _became_ the thing he fears the most, turned into a dark creature, doomed and outcast?" Murmurs of approval came from the assembled Death Eaters and Strix licked his lips in anticipation. Voldemort bent low to look Snape right in the eye. "Prepare to become your own worst nightmare. At your leisure Master Strix." Then he sat on the throne and prepared to enjoy the festivities.

Snape released a low moan and bowed his head, unable to meet the Dark Lord's evil gaze any longer. So this was what Voldemort had planned. Rape his mind, discover his worst fear and exploit it. Yes, it was a punishment worthy of a diabolical Dark Lord. When he raised his head it was to look into the mercurial eyes of Strix.

"Do not worry my child," the vampire told him quietly, "Everything will be all right. I will take good care of you."

The hall fell silent yet again as Strix brushed Snape's lank black hair behind his ears and placed his hands on the thin shoulders. Snape shivered and found that he was unable to look away from the hypnotic gaze of the vampire before him. Strix flashed his fangs.

"Relax and it will not be so bad." The vampire paused thoughtfully, "Although on second thought, I think your pain and suffering is the whole point."

Too frozen by fear now to struggle anymore, Snape heard Strix mutter something a foreign language and his robes opened to expose his neck and shoulders. He felt the icy hands of the vampire trail across his bare skin to his throat, pressing down gently where his pulse beat rapidly. A long fingernail scratched his skin, drawing blood.

Strix brought the finger to his lips and sucked on it, tasting Snape's warm blood and finding it to be delicious as all wizard blood, especially pure wizard blood, tended to be. There was something about magic that made wizarding blood exceptionally scrumptious and Strix had a hard time not giving in to his blood lust and draining Snape quickly. Voldemort wanted a show and Strix would give him one. He had turned several wizards over his long lifetime and if there was one thing Strix knew how to do, it was how to prolong the change from human to vampire as long as possible.

"Do you know how a vampire turns its victim my child?"

Snape weakly nodded his head, all too aware of the feeding habits and customs of vampires.

"Let me explain the process anyway." Strix said, his voice reverent as his fingers tightened ever so slightly around the pale neck. "First I will drink your blood almost to the brink of death, though not quite. It will be painful to be so close to the blessed release of death but unable to be fully embraced by it. For three days and nights you must hover at this edge, alive yet dead, dead yet still alive.

"Then at daybreak on the fourth day you will drink from me and I will utter the incantations that will bind you as one of my kind. You will then rise later that night as a vampire, ready to stalk the shadows."

The sudden expression of fear and despair on the wizard's face was beautiful to behold, Strix realized as he studied Snape carefully. If he accepted his fate now, he would be less likely to fight the change over the next four days and make Strix's job that much easier. But Strix sensed a lot of fight left in this wizard and let his fingers rub painfully over the bleeding scratch on Snape's throat. The Potions master frowned and found the inner strength to glare defiantly up at the vampire, former fear banished.

"Go on, get started with it already. I can't stop you, but I will fight you every step of the way."

"Oh I know you will, it wouldn't be much fun if you didn't. Shall we begin?" Strix said with a smirk.

Snape tore his eyes away from the vampire's enchanting smile and stared down at the floor, unwilling to look at anyone in his moment of defeat, especially Voldemort. He gave one last token struggle against the magical bonds holding him still and then slumped into Strix's waiting arms. He could feel the creature's cold breath on his skin before sharp fangs sank deep into his throat. Snape cried out as pain blossomed in his neck and settled into a painful throb as the vampire began to feed.

It was an odd sensation, having one's blood forcibly sucked out of you by a greedy mouth, and Snape wondered if this was how Valeria felt in the hands of the vampire who killed her. The pain continued unabated and soon Snape began to feel lightheaded and weak. There was no end to the misery and it spread throughout his body, leaving him limp and dizzy. All thoughts of fighting vanished in the face of this pure flood of pain.

As his vision began to turn black, Snape felt nothing but the pain that consumed his body and mind. He forgot his fear, despair and defiance. He forgot about his sister and his first encounter with a vampire. He forgot about Voldemort and the Death Eaters watching and enjoying his torment.

Snape's last thought before he lost consciousness was that if he were truly fortunate the vampire would go too far and actually kill him.

Then everything went dark.

****

** TBC **

Now that I have introduced the vampire aspect of this fic I feel I should explain that my concept of vampirism and their world is going to be as close to JK Rowling's universe as possible. I won't be introducing people or concepts from other fantasy/horror universes i.e. Anne Rice or Buffy the Vamp. Slayer. (Strix is a unique OC that I will connect to an infamous Dark Lord of the early 20th century and will reveal more about as the fic continues). I will try to remain faithful to Rowling's idea of vampires, but as she as given us few clues to their nature most of Snape's ordeal will be drawn from elements of the HP world or made up by yours truly.

In Ch. 4 Snape awakens a changed person and Voldemort has fun.

Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave support over the stupid flame issue! I appreciate the kind words and support. Keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Title – To Consort With The Devil 4/?

Rating – R (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Let The Devil Be Your Friend

A/N – July has been a _very_ hectic month for me, hence the lack of promised updates. But with August right around the corner I hope to have real life under control and have lots more time to write. Thank you for your patience! All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy.

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 4

Snape returned to consciousness slowly.

The first thing he was aware of was the cold. He felt cold - so cold it seemed he could never get warm again. His blood was like ice as it flowed sluggishly through his veins and he curled into a tight ball, trying to convince himself that the cold was external, not internal, but failing miserably.

Groaning, Snape hesitantly opened his eyes and stared into space for a few minutes as he took stock of his situation. Faint moonlight filtered in from a small, high window, giving him enough light to examine the cell he was locked in. Shifting his sore body Snape found he was lying on a lumpy mattress and clothed in new black robes. He lifted a shaking hand and rubbed his forehead, wondering where he was and what in the seven levels of hell had happened.

With a sharp gasp Snape recalled exactly where he was and what had happened. He cast his mind back over the last four days and abruptly rolled to his side where he emptied the meager contents of his stomach.

'Oh Merlin it wasn't a nightmare' he thought as fragmented memories came together to paint a horrifying picture.

For four days he experienced intense pain, unnatural changes and smothering shadows. He had been drained of his blood and turned into a vampire, suffering endless agony with no hope for death or rescue. His body and soul had been reshaped into an instrument of evil, changed into something despised and feared by the world at large. He vaguely recalled his inherent magic fighting against the changes, but even his magical core was no match for the greater forces playing with his body.

Spitting the bile from his mouth, Snape froze when his tongue touched something new and sharp. He traced the sensitive fangs with his tongue, wincing when the lengthened canines nicked his lower lip and drew blood. His wail echoed off the stone walls as he encountered further proof of his change.

Snape suddenly felt hot and breathless and his hands gripped his hair in madness. He could not accept that he had been turned into a dark creature and his mind rebelled against the very concept. His cries grew louder and tears leaked out of his horrified eyes.

The sound of a door creaking open captured his attention and he turned blurry eyes to the entrance of his cell. A tall shadowy figure was standing there and Snape shrank back from him. The figure knelt by the mattress and gently stopped his shaking hands from pulling out his hair.

"It's all right my dear. Listen to my voice and calm yourself." The figure said in an clearly accented voice. He continued to speak in soft tones until Snape went limp in exhaustion and sobbed piteously.

"Please, kill me now." Snape moaned, clutching desperately at his apparent protector.

"I cannot do that." The figure replied, "I can only show you how to survive and embrace your full potential. Here drink this, it will make you feel much better."

Snape felt a glass pushed at his lips and too weary to resist he opened his mouth and began to drink. A thick, slightly warm liquid ran down his throat and with a sickening lurch of his stomach, Snape realized what it was that he was drinking.

Blood.

He gagged, intending to push the glass away, but his body had different ideas and began to gulp down the liquid at a faster pace.

"See, it's not so bad. This is a secret my clan uses to ease the newly changed into their vampirism. It is a mixture of goats milk and fresh virgin's blood."

A part of him knew he should be repulsed at the mere thought of drinking anyone's blood, but a newer, stronger part of him realized that not only did he need the nourishment the blood provided, he was beginning to _enjoy_ the taste of it. The milk tempered the fresh blood just enough so that his new form would not reject it and could benefit from the power of the blood itself. When the glass was empty Snape finally felt warm and refreshed and moved away from the figure to sit against the wall of his cell, examining himself from a new perspective.

All of his senses were subtly strengthened, allowing him to hear the heartbeats of the guards - mercifully human this time - outside his cell and to smell the stale straw that stuffed the mattress in the corner. He had a heightened awareness of his own body and could feel the craving for fresh blood in every pore of his being. Snape also instinctively knew that he had been turned into a predator, with unnatural speed and endurance. Right now he felt incredibly weak, but when he was at full power he would be a fearsome hunter.

"Amazing isn't it? How your weak, human body has been cast aside for a clearly superior form? I will teach you how to appreciate your new self. I will be your guide as you discover the glories of your vampirism and will answer any questions you may have."

Snape looked up into the gray eyes of the stranger and his brow furrowed in confusion until a name floated up from his memories – Strix. This was the vampire who had destroyed his humanity and made him into something wholly evil. His mouth twisted into a sneer as he replied,

"I don't want your help. Get out."

Before Strix could respond there was a low chuckle from the doorway and both vampires turned to see Lord Voldemort standing with his arms crossed and white lips curved in a smirk. Behind him stood Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, both looking expectantly over at Snape.

"I would listen to Master Strix Severus. He is your only friend here and I would not turn him away."

Strix rose and faced Voldemort with a frown.

"He is not yet ready for your games. Leave him in my care for tonight and tomorrow you may have your fun."

"I must disagree with you Strix. My loyal followers are eager for revenge and I will not deny them that pleasure."

"Tom . . ." Strix began stubbornly.

"_Do not call me that!!_" Voldemort shrieked, glaring coldly at the vampire. Strix met his glare with an unreadable expression before inclining his head in acquiescence.

"Very well. Lord Voldemort it is then. Don't you think it would be better for your minions to torture him at full strength and actually work to wear him down? If you take him now he will be only half the fun. They will destroy him." Strix pointed out, his voice calm even as he questioned the judgment of the Dark Lord.

Snape forgot his misery and desire to die as he quietly watched the complex interactions between the vampire and the Dark Lord. How did Strix know Voldemort's muggle name was Tom Riddle? Snape only knew it because Dumbledore had trusted him with the whole story several years ago. The name was not common knowledge. It was a mystery Snape was too tired to unravel and decided to ponder at a later time.

Voldemort turned his red gaze on Snape at that moment, appearing to consider the arguments of Strix. The ex-spy tried not to cringe and looked away before Voldemort could see how afraid he really was. Finally the Dark Lord said,

"I will heed your advice Strix just for tonight. But rest assured I will come for Severus in the morning and he better be ready."

"Of course my Lord." Strix answered with a small bow. Voldemort sneered and swept out of the dungeon cell, gesturing for a clearly disappointed Lucius and Bellatrix to follow.

Silence filled the cell until Snape shifted and cleared his throat. Strix looked down at him as he asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Protect me from the Dark Lord."

Strix sat back down on the mattress with a sigh.

"It is my duty to see you through your change and protect you while you are vulnerable. Make no mistake my child, I do not really care what Lord Voldemort does to you once I am gone. And though my time here is short you are my responsibility for tonight and as your mentor I am sworn to help you."

Snape sat quietly for a long time, struggling to understand and control the different emotions warring within him. One part of him wanted to scream and curse at the vampire for putting him in this position, while another felt great gratitude for sparing him from painful torture and humiliation. He wanted to die and he wanted to live. Should he give up now or fight til his last breath? Strix was equally as quiet, lost in old memories.

"What happens now?" Snape asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Normally you would feed and work on building up your strength. A virgin witch would be best for your first meal, but I have a feeling you are going to object to human blood."

Snape raised his voice in objection before the elder vampire could even finish speaking.

"NO!! Absolutely not! I refuse to kill live people like that!"

"How else will you survive Severus? You must kill and feed to live." Strix replied calmly.

"Give me animal blood if you have to. I will not succumb to your depravities."

Strix gave him an icy look, upper lip curled in scorn.

"You forget you are also a vampire now and sooner or later you will succumb to our _depravities_. Animal blood will only give you a half-life at best. You _will_ need human blood at least once a week."

"Give me animal blood or nothing at all." repeated Snape. He turned away to face the wall and ignored Strix completely. Soft footfalls indicated that the vampire was leaving, but Snape heard him stop at the door.

"There are plenty of rats in these dungeons. Catch them and you will have your animal blood. I will return in the morning."

Then the vampire was gone and Snape was alone. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, feeling quite lost and uncertain.

As the half moon traveled across the night sky, Severus Snape wept for the first time since his childhood.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up Severus!"

A sharp pain erupted on the side of his head, jerking Snape from his restless slumber. He cried out and opened his eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing next to the mattress, his gloved hands holding out his snake-headed cane menacingly. Bellatrix Lestrange chuckled darkly from her spot by the door, wand already out and twitching.

"Now Lucius that wasn't a very nice wake up call for our poor traitor." Voldemort admonished as he entered the dungeon cell. "Let's try something else. _Crucio!_"

Agony raced throughout his body and Snape bit his lip to keep from screaming. As the haze of pain lifted, he realized that the aftereffects of the Cruciatus were not as bad. His vampirism must have tempered the unforgivable curse into something he could easily handle. There was still pain of course, but it seemed muted, less sharp somehow.

When the curse was finally lifted, Snape slumped to the ground and glared up at Voldemort with narrowed eyes.

"Good morning to you too Severus. Did you notice the sunlight yet?" said Voldemort casually. Snape spit out some blood from his bitten lip and looked up at the high window. Sure enough pale morning light shined through the bars and while he stared at it he tried to figure out why Voldemort was so fixated on it. "Bellatrix, would you bring dear Severus upstairs. It's time to have some fun."

Bellatrix smiled and waved her wand. Thick ropes wrapped themselves around Snape's legs and arms, effectively immobilizing him as she dragged him along with another flick of her wand.

"Where is Strix?" Snape asked as they made their way out of the dungeons.

"He is waiting for us, don't worry." replied Voldemort.

They passed through the manor to a small garden that was veiled in darkness. Strix stood by the doors, completely shrouded and hooded in a thick black cloak. He also wore black leather gloves and Snape was disturbed to note that not an inch of the other vampire's skin was exposed. Voldemort went to stand by Strix, leaving Snape with the two Death Eaters, and said,

"I have cast a temporary umbrella spell over this garden to block all sunlight, but rest assured it is mid-morning outside. Today, Severus, we are going to find out just how sensitive vampires are to the sun."

As Lucius and Bellatrix dragged him to the center of the garden, Snape recalled what he knew about the weaknesses of vampires and realized it was not much. What he did know was based on a lot of rumor and myth and not a lot of truth. Some books claimed that sunlight was fatal to vampires, while others said it only caused mild irritation. There were too many secrets and half-truths surrounding vampires and Snape sighed inwardly in frustration. He did not know what was going to happen, but judging by the smiles on Lucius and Bellatrix's faces it was not going to be pleasant. Glancing to Strix revealed nothing, as the vampire merely stood next to Voldemort stoically.

Bellatrix pointed her wand toward the sky and opened a small hole in the umbrella spell, causing a large beam of sunlight to penetrate and hit the grass next to Snape. She then dissolved the ropes binding his arms and Lucius reached down to grab his right hand in a cruel grip.

"They say sunlight causes vampires great pain." Lucius said, "Master Strix has informed me that while the sun is not fatal to your kind, it can leave lasting marks."

Snape realized too late what Lucius was intending to do and struggled to free his hand from the Death Eater's grasp, using his new strength in the effort to break Lucius' hold. Unfortunately Voldemort was prepared and cast a weakening charm, a bit of dark magic that was used to subdue certain dark creatures. Snape went limp, completely unable to fight back. Lucius smirked and tightened his grip on the slender hand, bringing it to the edge of the ring of sunlight.

"Don't, please Lucius. Not like this. Please." Snape begged, more concerned for his hands than his pride. If he ever escaped from this situation and managed to return to his previous life he was still a Potions master and would draw comfort from his precious potions. But what good was a Potions master without use of his hands? The answer was just too horrible for Snape to comprehend and he would do anything to be spared this torture. Lucius sighed happily and replied,

"I've waited a long time to hear you beg Severus. A shame that all the begging in the world won't help you now."

Lucius thrust his hand into the beam of sunlight and for a moment nothing happened. Faint hope stirred within Snape, but it was crushed when pain unlike anything he had ever experienced before radiated up from his hand, throughout his body. It made the cruciatus he suffered earlier seem like a mild itch.

He watched as the skin of his hand began to peel and turn bright red, similar to a very bad sunburn. Snape could not hold back his screams when blisters began to form and sections of his skin peeled away through muscle and nerve right down to the bone. He barely heard Voldemort's order for Lucius to stop and sobbed silently in relief when his hand was finally brought out of the sunlight and released.

"Interesting, very interesting." Bellatrix murmured as she bent closer to examine the burnt hand, "Do you see how the sun burned all the way to the bone? Is this permanent Master Strix?"

Strix glided forward and looked over Snape's hand with a clinical eye.

"Not yet. His natural healing powers will heal this wound in a few days."

"Then we must continue with the rest of his body." Bellatrix stated and pulled his left hand toward the circle of light.

Snape's screams echoed in the garden for a long time after.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stop your moaning and drink this. It will help ease the tremors." Snape cracked open crusty eyes to glare up at Strix, who was trying to force a glass of a dark red liquid down his throat. He turned his head away, determined not to succumb to the growing desire within him for blood. Strix swore something in a foreign language. "Fine. Be a stubborn fool. I'm trying to help you yet you are determined to thwart me. You only weaken yourself for Voldemort's amusement."

Snape continued to glare at Strix until the elder vampire sighed and put down the glass of blood. Sitting back on his heels, Strix looked solemnly at his young charge.

Black robes were in tatters, revealing the horrendous wounds covering most of Snape's body. Some of the burns went down to the bone and were aggravated by the uncontrollable trembling of arms and legs. The worst injuries though were to Snape's hands. Left in the sunlight far longer than any other part of his body, Strix was not even sure if there was a way to reverse the damage. The sunlight did not penetrate inside the bones themselves, giving Snape a slim chance that his natural vampiric healing powers would heal the wounds with time. But something within Snape's demeanor seemed broken already and Strix noticed how the former spy would not look down at his hands, as if he was unwilling to acknowledge the damage.

"Tonight I leave for my home in the mountains of Transylvania." Strix said, suppressing a frustrated sigh. Getting angry with the new vampire would only make things worse. Luckily patience was a virtue he had honed over the long years. At the very least Strix hoped Snape would have some trust in him by the time he departed later tonight. "It remains up to you if you want my help now, for tomorrow I will not be here to save you from Voldemort."

Snape used the last of his strength to ignore his hurts and depression and focus on the elder vampire. The thought that he would be at Voldemort's mercy, alone, was a frightening one and Snape swallowed his anger and what was left of his dignity to admit to Strix that he did need some form of help.

"Stay with me." Snape said through gritted teeth, "For today. Tell me everything."

Strix smiled, flashing his pointed fangs, and began to show his vampire child how to use his new healing powers.

TBC

In Chapter 5 we return to Hogwarts and find out what our dear Headmaster has been up to.

Huge thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I don't have time for more personalized responses, but time to write has been hard to come by lately and I thought you'd want the chapter now instead of later. :) Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them!


	5. Chapter 5

Title - To Consort With The Devil 5/?

Rating - PG-13

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my humble story. No sex or slash.

Summary - Revelations

A/N - I hope you're all still out there waiting for my long overdue updates! One of my New Year's resolutions was to write a little bit each night on any fic I feel like to keep the creative juices flowing and to get a jump start into writing again without falling behind and forgetting about updating for literally months. 2005 is looking a lot better than 2004 in the fan fic department anyway. All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome. Read and enjoy.

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 5

The meeting was a small one as far as meetings of the Order of the Phoenix were concerned. Only a handful of trusted people sat around the table in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, four wizards and one witch to be exact.

Albus Dumbledore looked wearily at the assembled members over the rim of his glasses. His eyes were sad and his face was lined with exhaustion, giving testimony to how stressful the past two weeks had been for even the venerable old wizard.

Mad-Eye Moody surveyed everyone with his typical paranoid air. He had recently returned from a mission known only to him and the Headmaster and was due to report on this secret mission in just a moment.

Remus Lupin sat to Dumbledore's right, sipping absently at a cup of tea. The full moon was quickly approaching and without his Wolfsbane potion - well he tried not to think about what that meant. Better to focus on the present and why his presence had been added to the meeting at the last moment. Dumbledore had disturbed him from much needed sleep simply saying his "expertise and personal experiences would be needed."

The final two members of the meeting were Aurors - Emmeline Vance and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Vance, the Auror in charge of Dark activities in the Wiltshire area and Shacklebolt, an Auror who knew a bit about locating and rescuing missing wizards both gazed at Dumbledore steadily.

Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and laced his fingers together on the rough tabletop.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I have called you here this morning to discuss the matter of our missing Professor Snape." The others did not miss the grief that flashed across the Headmaster's face before the wizard brought his emotions under tentative control. "Here is what we know. He was summoned to a Death Eater meeting two weeks ago and has not returned, nor has he been seen or heard from since. Other inquiries made by our informants have revealed no new leads until this morning." Dumbledore looked to Moody, "Alastor, if you would please tell us the information that has fell into your hands."

Moody's magical eye rolled to examine everyone before the ex-Auror began to speak.

"One of my contacts in Transylvania owled me with the news that our dear friend Lucius Malfoy had been spotted leaving a posh hotel there not more than 3 days ago. He was accompanied by a man with a notorious reputation in certain circles." Moody removed a photograph from his robes and tossed it on the table for everyone to see. "I apparated to my contact to question him and to see what else I could find and he gave me this photo as proof. I even went to the hotel Malfoy was staying at and questioned the staff. They were pretty tight lipped, but I managed to get one maid to let me into his room and found magical traces of Lucius everywhere, along with those of his _friend_."

They all leaned forward to study the dark-haired wizard talking seriously with Malfoy in the lobby of some foreign hotel.

Lupin felt a sense of foreboding as he asked the obvious question,

"Who is he?"

"Name is Vladimir Strix." Moody growled, "He's a vampire."

Shacklebolt and Vance made small noises of recognition while Lupin looked on confusedly. He noticed that Dumbledore's face tightened at the name and his blue eyes narrowed at the photograph on the table.

"So this Strix is a vampire? What does that have to do with Malfoy? Or even Severus?" Lupin asked, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Moody and Dumbledore exchanged looks. Dumbledore cleared his throat and answered,

"Vladimir Strix is indeed a vampire from one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Europe. His clan was sired by Vlad Dracula himself and he wields great influence among the Russian Wizarding Federation, with most of his interests being of the, ah, Dark and illegal variety."

"He's a bloodthirsty killer, that's what he is! You know that as well as I do Albus!" Moody exclaimed, his hands curling into fists as he revealed his anger. To Lupin's surprise Dumbledore did not try to placate the upset ex-Auror or contradict what Moody had said. Instead the Headmaster nodded tightly in agreement.

"Yes well, Strix has cultivated a reputation of unspeakable cruelty even among vampires and his penchant for violence is well known." Dumbledore hesitated briefly, debating on what exactly to tell them. "He was a well known friend of Alric Grindelwald and persuaded many vampire clans to ally themselves with Grindelwald's cause. Strix was adept at bringing chaos throughout Europe."

"He brought death to anyone unfortunate enough to stand in his way! Strix is a murderer plain and simple." Moody interrupted again, eyes narrowed and lips set in a frown.

"I take it you have encountered Strix before then." Lupin remarked. He, like the others, of course knew about Moody and Dumbledore's involvement in the war against Grindelwald and guessed that it would take a traumatic incident with the vampire to make both elder wizards act this way.

"You could say that. Damn vampire murdered my wife and daughter a year before Albus did his thing against Grindelwald. He caught them unaware that night and drained them dry. I came home and found him wiping his lips over my wife's body, escaping before I could strike back. I've been trying to catch the sneaky bastard ever since." Moody told them, voice grim and the ghost of painful memories haunting his features.

Lupin stared at the grizzled ex-Auror in shock. Judging by the looks on Vance and Shacklebolt's faces he guessed they did not know that much about Moody's past either. It was surprising that Moody would reveal something like that and explained a bit why he was so obsessed with vigilance and why his work as an Auror was so important to him.

"I'm sorry for your losses Alastor." Lupin offered, knowing his condolences were too little, too late.

Moody scowled and waved away his words.

"Don't worry about it lad. It happened a long time ago. I just want to know what we're going to do to catch Strix since he's here and apparently doing business with You-Know-Who."

Everyone looked back at Dumbledore who said,

"We have gathered that Strix is indeed staying at Malfoy Manor, which is presumably where Severus is being kept as well, although under worse circumstances. Emmeline will continue to monitor the Wiltshire area, particularly Malfoy Manor, for an increase in Death Eater activity and alert us of any opportunity for a raid." The Headmaster nodded at Vance, who nodded back in acknowledgement of her duties. "Kingsley and Alastor will continue the official and unofficial searches for Severus, using Ministry and Order resources and plan the rescue mission. Remus here will conduct the research on vampires and Dark rituals. Other Order members will become involved as the situation requires it."

"But what about Strix? When do we go after him?" Moody growled impatiently.

"Strix was also an acquaintance, some say mentor, of a young Tom Riddle, who was an ardent follower of Grindelwald, but the two had a falling out in the last days of the Great War. I'm surprised Strix agreed to meet with Tom at all. I also doubt that he will be in Britain for much longer, let alone long enough for us to track and capture him Alastor. Regardless, for whatever reason he is here, it will be a short visit if he hasn't left already. Unfortunately for Severus, who _will_ remain our top priority." Answered Dumbledore, quelling Moody's thoughts of a hunt for the vampire with a stern look.

"What do you mean? Why would Strix have anything to do with Snape?" asked Lupin again, still feeling quite lost but also having some inkling as to why he was added to this meeting of the Order.

"We don't know much, but what little we do know comes from files withheld by the Committee for Dangerous Creatures and released into my keeping as an Auror." Shacklebolt answered, his deep tones filling the kitchen space. "Apparently there was an incident with an unregistered pair of vampires in the forest bordering the Snape estate in 1970. I dug a bit further and discovered a parchment that stated that a Valeria Snape, age 6, died suddenly in May of 1970. No cause was given for her death and the entire investigation was subsequently halted by her father, Tiberius Snape. Quite a coincidence wouldn't you say though?"

"Are you telling us that Severus had a sister who died the same year that vampires were found in the forest outside their home and that she was then murdered by them?" Came Lupin's reply. He frowned as something else Shacklebolt said penetrated his thoughts. "Wait a minute, Severus had a sister? Severus Snape?"

"Yes Remus he did but he never speaks of or acknowledges her. Valeria's name was on the list for Hogwarts underneath his." Dumbledore said sadly. "I would speculate that Severus witnessed her murder or even tried to save her from the vampires and failed, a traumatic event for any young child. His sister's death remains Severus's greatest failure and his greatest fear - a fear Voldemort would not hesitate to utilize against someone who betrayed him."

"So he brings Strix in to punish him, knowing he is afraid of vampires and then tortures him with memories and fear." Vance offered, the first to connect the dots in Voldemort's plan for Snape.

Eyebrows rose and frowns deepened as the members pondered the implications of that statement. Finally Dumbledore sighed, looking every one of his one hundred and fifty odd years.

"I fear Tom's treachery goes much deeper than that. Why would he stop at simply tormenting Severus with his greatest fear? No, I'm afraid that if we should find Severus he will be a changed man, so to speak."

The kitchen was silent until Lupin gasped sharply and said,

"Voldemort wouldn't have Strix turn Severus, would he? Into a vampire?"

The Headmaster merely nodded, too overcome with his grief and worry to answer.

It was Moody who spoke for them all.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Snape right about now."

To Be Continued

In Chapter 6 Snape's torment continues - it's feeding time. ;)  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Title - To Consort With the Devil 6 of ?

Rating - R (just to be safe)

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my humble story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary - Crimson Cravings

A/N - This was the very first part I had planned out when I was creating this fic so I can't wait to hear what your reactions are to it. Nothing like a little morbidity and death to jump start the muse into writing and hopefully generate those reviews. All questions, corrections, suggestions and reviews are welcome. Read and enjoy.

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 6

The craving built slowly.

At first it was just a barely noticeable hunger, similar to when he would skip an occasional meal to work on a potion or grade papers.

Then the hunger grew into a mild, but constant itch, right below the skin.

His senses actually grew sharper as his basic instincts compelled him to keep a fang and nose ready for any nourishment he could obtain.

By the fifth day the itch had evolved into an actual physical pain, a hunger he could feel deep in his veins. Always a proud man, Snape held his tongue and refused to beg for a drop of the precious lifeforce that would revitalize him. Not that anyone had offered any to him. No one had entered his cell in days.

Strix had informed him the night before his return to Transylvania that a vampire needed to feed at least every seven days. After the seventh day madness would overcome rational thought and intelligence and drive the vampire to hunt and kill whatever he could to survive. The vampires that had killed his sister had been driven insane by the need for blood and had resorted to their more violent natures in response.

It was something that would happen soon to Snape if he did not consume fresh, warm blood within the next three days.

A violent shudder shook Snape as he contemplated this fate. Voldemort had chained him to the wall of his cell shortly after Strix had left and had only smiled evilly before locking the door behind him. The memory of those unforgiving crimson eyes made Snape shudder again and he swallowed hard, wincing when his tongue brushed against his sensitive fangs.

The idea of being reduced to a mindless monster, driven in a quest for blood was utterly repulsive to Snape. A man always in control of his faculties, physical and mental, he loathed the prospect of being bound to a substance, a mere liquid, for his own continued existence. To his surprise Snape actually found himself actually sympathizing with the vicious beast Remus Lupin became once a month and began reciting the ingredients and steps of the Wolfsbane Potion to take his mind off his own impending doom.

On the sixth day Snape has resorted to biting into his own wrist to quench his thirst, which only caused more pain and jarred his slowly healing hands. Strix had shown him how to use his inherent magic to help his new healing powers develop and begin work on his badly burnt hands. Sunlight was apparently only life threatening to a vampire when it had a chance to penetrate the bone and cause rapid disintegration of the surrounding flesh. Snape was lucky to escape Lucius and Bellatrix's clutches with limbs and body intact.

He did not know what else to do to distract himself from the thirst and when a low keening began in the back of his throat Snape bit down on the flesh of his wrist to muffle the pathetic sound of his own weakness. The drops of blood that had welled up had only made his craving worse, but he was rapidly running out of strength and ideas.

As the sun set on the seventh day Snape was curled in a tight ball of misery and felt his resolve begin to crumble. He swore that nothing would prevent him from begging for just a swallow of warm blood.

His sharpened hearing alerted him to the faint sound of tiny claws scrabbling across the dungeon floor. Snape opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to spot the large rat sniffling and creeping along the edge of the cell. A shiver of hope and hunger went through him as he waited for his potential meal to come just a little bit closer. The rat stopped suddenly and titled its head up at Snape as the vampire lunged, fangs ready.

Unfortunately, Snape saw the silver paw of the rat too late. The rat scuttled back out of reach with a squeak and transformed into the form of Peter Pettigrew.

The pair of traitors glared at each other until Pettigrew pulled out his wand and smirked.

"Well, well, who's laughing now _Snivellus_?"

Snape snarled and lunged again, restrained from killing the slimy rat by the chains binding him to the wall. Pettigrew took a step back and glanced around him nervously. He was also trembling slightly and Snape vaguely wondered if this visit was on Voldemort's orders or not. The vampire, however, was more preoccupied with the fat, tempting meal standing just out of his reach. Nostrils flaring, Snape could smell Pettigrew's fear and found the smell to be oh so delicious. If the rat would only come a few steps closer. Disappointed at not getting a reply, Pettigrew waved his wand threateningly.

"Careful Snivelly, I would watch those pretty fangs of yours if I were you. Master's not happy with you, no not at all. Don't you try anything, you'll get what's coming to you soon."

Snape settled for glaring murder at the Gryffindor traitor and remained silent, pleased to see Pettigrew fidget slightly.

"In the meantime I snuck down to have a little fun with my old schoolmate. Always wondered about vampires. I mean, I never saw one while in the Forbidden Forest, Remus managed to scare them all away." Pettigrew sneered a little, his beady eyes glimmering in excitement. "But now we have you, don't we Snape?"

Pettigrew mumbled something and the small cell became filled with the sharp, pungent scent of garlic.

Oversensitive nose wrinkling at the noxious odor, Snape glared even harder at Pettigrew. Yes it smelled quite bad, but had no affect upon the vampire, much to Pettigrew's disappointment. He waved his wand and the smell disappeared. The animagus scratched his balding head and said,

"Not affected by garlic eh Snivellus? What else can I test?"

If Snape had not been overwhelmed by his own misery, he would have laughed at the rat's basic knowledge of vampires. Pettigrew had obviously been raised on the stereotypical muggle myths about vampires and remembered nothing from his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes many years ago at Hogwarts. He splashed Snape with holy water, teased him with a cross and was contemplating if a wooden stake through the heart would hurt him when the door to the cell opened and a cold voice said,

"What did I say about entering places you do not belong Wormtail?"

It was somewhat amusing to watch Pettigrew's expression change from smug superiority to sheer terror in the span of a second. He cowered and began to tremble as he turned to face an angry Dark Lord.

"I'm waiting."

Pettigrew swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips, stammering,

"Y-you said th-there are places rats like me don't be-belong."

"That's right. And what do we do to rats who don't know their place?"

"We punish them Master." Pettigrew answered with a whimper.

"We punish them indeed." Voldemort fully entered the cell with Lucius and Bellatrix following behind him. The Dark Lord waved his wand and Pettigrew was frozen by a body bind, only his eyes and voice left free to move and beg. Then he looked down at Snape, who was watching this scene with faint interest, black eyes fixated on Pettigrew's throat. "I see you had some fun with poor Severus, even though I told everyone to stay away from him."

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I couldn't wait to make the traitor pay for what he had done!" Pettigrew tried to plead, but Voldemort ignored him. He stepped closer to Snape, wisely remaining out of reach as the vampire snarled and strained against the chains, trying to catch one of them. Voldemort seemed pleased by this reaction and said softly,

"Don't you see Wormtail? Don't you see how _thirsty_ Severus is? All he can think about right now is how nice it would be to sink his fangs into someone's throat and drink until he can drink no more. Beautiful justice, is it not?"

Lucius and Bellatrix murmured words of agreement, both eager to see how their Lord would punish both the slimy rat and the traitor.

Voldemort looked at Pettigrew and raised his wand.

"But I think Severus has earned a small reward for his patience and since you are so conveniently here Wormtail, you should help him quench his thirst."

With a small flick of the wrist, Voldemort floated Pettigrew's frozen body closer to Snape, who had realized what kind of reward he was being given. His weakened human mind tried again to deny the craving inside of him, but was soundly crushed by the prospect of blood, even the tainted blood of a traitorous Gryffindor.

"Master no, I beg of you! Don't let him feed from me! Please!" Pettigrew begged.

"If you had not been down here Wormtail, you would not have to be punished."

"I understand now Master! I won't disobey you again! Please Master!"

Voldemort did not respond and released Pettigrew's human forearm enough from the bind so that it fell within the reach of the ravenous vampire.

Snape, upon sensing that blood had finally come within his grasp, dove for the dangling arm and seized it tightly in his hands. Pettigrew's pulse beat wildly as he lowered his mouth to the soft wrist and brushed his fangs against the raised vein. It was then that his conscience made one last effort to resist this new desire for blood and he hesitated, long enough for Voldemort to notice.

"Don't be afraid Severus. This is what you are now, a bloodthirsty animal, driven by your basic instincts and cravings. Go ahead, drink."

Needing no further encouragement, Snape bit into Pettigrew's wrist, fangs striking the thick veins. His mouth latched onto the trembling wrist and began to suck, drawing out the blood and swallowing, his body absorbing it eagerly. With each mouthful of the warm blood the craving began to fade and Snape could feel the hunger that had so affected his mind and body drift away. He paid no attention to Pettigrew's screams until enough of his rational thought processes returned that he realized that he was attacking, no _killing_, another human being.

Snape ripped his mouth away from Pettigrew's now bloody arm with a cry and moved as far away from the still tempting liquid as possible, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He tried to force his fingers down his throat to regurgitate the just consumed blood but was frozen with the same body bind that Pettigrew had been hit with. Snape could only look up at Voldemort as the full weight of the Dark Lord's angry glare settled on him.

"I give you this gift and this is how you respond! You ungrateful creature! _Crucio!_" Snape screamed as the pain ripped through him. Voldemort eventually stopped the curse and the body bind and Snape slumped wearily down on the dirty mattress. "Let's see how reluctant you are to accept your true nature after another week in here. You cannot win Severus, it's only a matter of time."

Voldemort motioned for Lucius and Bellatrix to take Pettigrew away and shut the cell door, locking Snape away with only his unnatural hunger for company.

* * *

Wary black eyes opened and watched as the Dark Lord entered the dungeon cell exactly a week later. Snape was again hanging on to the last bits of his humanity and dangerously close to succumbing to the need for blood. He sneered and strained against the chains, dreading and also eager for whatever Voldemort had planned now.

The Dark Lord merely stared at the hungry vampire with unreadable red eyes then slowly smiled, revealing his own pointy teeth.

"Did you have a restful week Severus? I brought some gifts to show you I am not completely heartless to your torment. I know how terribly hungry you must be."

Snape watched as Voldemort gestured and Lucius and Bellatrix entered the cell, each dragging a small child in and dropping them in front of the vampire.

Voldemort's "gifts" were a young boy and girl, both with black hair and terrified eyes. Both children were quite young; the boy looked to be the oldest at about seven years old. The girl, crying and whimpering for her mummy, was no older than four. The boy had tears in his eyes as well, but appeared to be holding back, for the girl's sake. They were obviously trapped by body binds, unable to move except to cry and beg.

"Aren't they precious? Muggle children of course, brother and sister, but I knew you would enjoy them nonetheless." Voldemort said, one clawed hand reaching down to tenderly stroke the girl's hair, which only made her cry harder.

"I want my mummy!" She wailed.

"Poor dear." Voldemort crooned, "Your mummy and daddy are far away and can't save you. But perhaps this man can help. His name is Severus and I know he is so excited to meet you."

Snape was staring at the children in shock, his sluggish mind still working out what Voldemort was planning to do with them. The answer hit him like a hundred stunning spells and he jerked violently in his chains, eyes helplessly looking at his former master to deny it. Voldemort smirked and nodded before speaking to the girl again.

"Yes, Severus is quite eager to play with you. Why don't I leave you here with him and you can have a splendid time together." He then turned to leave.

"Please My Lord, don't do this to me! Please!" Snape found the strength to plead, knowing once Voldemort left him alone with the children he would not be able to stop his vampiric nature from taking over.

Voldemort stopped at the door and turned back, his wand raised. He said nothing but the spell to release Snape from the chains and left the children still bound and helpless. The door shut and locked behind him with an ominous clang.

* * *

The boy's name was Simon. The girl's was Victoria. They lived in London and had a puppy named Sonny. Their Mummy and Daddy loved them very much and no doubt missed them terribly. Would he help them escape and return home?

Snape knew all this from the naïve babbling of the children after Voldemort had left. He had been desperately rocking and reciting the ingredients of every potion he could think of to take his mind off what would inevitably happen once he looked up and acknowledged the presence of the boy and girl. The boy, Simon, had begun talking to try and get Snape to help them escape the bad man with the scary red eyes.

"Please Mister? We're really scared and want to go home. Vickie doesn't like dark places. Are you going to help us Mister?" Simon asked. His voice was trembling but he had stopped crying, trying to act brave for his sister.

Snape clenched his teeth and clamped his hands over his ears to shut out the useless pleas of the doomed children. Hysterical laughter threatened to escape as the irony and hopelessness of the situation became quite clear to him.

"I wanna go home Simon!" Victoria sniffled, her blue dress stained with tears.

"Shut up! Shut up you stupid children!" Snape finally yelled, which frightened them even more and caused both to burst into fresh tears. "I can't help you! You won't ever see your parents ever again! Don't you understand!"

The children obviously did not understand and stared at Snape in absolute terror. He in turn watched as they wept until their breaths came in great hiccups and their eyes were red.

Memories he had tried to forget and promises he tried to honor warred with the primal craving inside of him. Snape knew he was rapidly losing the war against his vampiric urges and faintly wondered if his sanity and spirit would come out of this intact.

Simon looked up at the strange, silent man, holding on to the hope that he would help them. He tried to stop his crying and bit his lip hard to stifle his gasps.

It was the tiny drop of blood that trickled down the boy's white chin that finally overwhelmed Snape. He was mesmerized by that line of blood and crawled over to where to the children lay. Snape reached out and touched Simon's chin, staring at the crimson stickiness that coated his shaking fingertips. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and inhaled deeply before licking the blood off them with a moan of pleasure.

With a howl of triumph his vampire nature swiftly destroyed all rational, human thought and he surrendered to the desire for more of the sweet blood that had kindly been delivered to him.

As his fangs ripped into tender, innocent human flesh, the tired remnants of Snape's spirit shattered and wept.

* * *

When Voldemort entered the quiet dungeon cell less than a day later he was greeted with the drained and lifeless bodies of the two muggle children. He smiled triumphantly as his gaze then rested upon the broken potions master.

Severus Snape sat motionless in the corner, covered in blood.

His empty eyes did not move from the bodies of his first victims.

Their screams would echo in his mind forever.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter - Voldemort reveals the rest of his plans for Snape and the Order gets confirmation of what has happened to their missing spy.

So, now that you have braved this chapter, what do you think? Don't worry I have even more hurt planned for our Severus before the comfort! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Title - To Consort With The Devil 7 of ?

Rating - Back to PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my humble story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary - Revenge is a dish best served cold.

A/N - More sincere apologies for the long delays in updating, I hope some of you are still reading. I have recently given my muse a hard kick to the arse and she's giving me all sorts of new material and inspiration. All reviews, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome. Read and enjoy.

****

To Consort With The Devil

Chapter 7

Wearily rubbing his temples, Dumbledore listened to the heated arguing among various members of the Order and suppressed a frustrated sigh. The arguments had been raging for a good twenty minutes and showed no signs of slowing down.

"I knew all along Snape was nothin' more than a lying murderer and now I have the proof!" Moody growled, his magical eye spinning in agitation.

"We don't know for certain Severus harmed those children. This could be a trick to turn us against him." Remus Lupin responded calmly.

"What more proof do you need Lupin? That boy and girl were murdered by a vampire! We know a vampire master just visited Malfoy Manor, where we think Snape is being held. Put two and two together people! If that isn't enough to convince you that Snape has been turned and seduced by You-Know-Who, then I don't know what is!"

"First of all, we don't know for certain Severus has been turned into a vampire, let alone that he drained anyone." Lupin pointed out, "It could've been Strix acting on Voldemort's orders. Second, I just don't believe Severus would commit such an act, especially given what we know of his past."

"Open your eyes Lupin!" Moody exclaimed and pounded a fist on the rough kitchen tabletop, "Snape has killed before in the name of his Lord and is clearly capable of doing it again! Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater and now he's a Death Eater with fangs and thirst for human blood!"

The kitchen erupted again into heated arguing and, quite uncharacteristically, Dumbledore turned a deaf ear to them. He needed time to process everything that had happened this evening and come to his own conclusions.

It had all started with Hagrid bursting into his office shouting something about dark marks. The gamekeeper was very upset and it had taken Dumbledore a few minutes to calm Hagrid and hear his news completely. Hagrid had been on patrol of the grounds with Fang when the Dark Mark had been cast into the sky, green and menacing. Suitably alarmed, Hagrid had made his way quickly back to the castle and up to the Headmaster's office to report this.

Dumbledore had felt no other signs of Dark magic in or near the castle proper, but had summoned Minerva McGonagall anyway to inform her of the situation. He bid her to maintain the watch on the castle while he and Hagrid went down to the front gates to investigate. The Dark Mark hung heavily in the night sky, then vanished as they came closer. Suspecting some kind of assault, it had been a surprise for them to discover two small bodies left at the gates. A sense of foreboding had overcome the Headmaster as he had gazed at the drained bodies of the dark-haired boy and girl. The fang marks in their throats was evidence of a gruesome demise and a sign that Voldemort now had a vampire in his ranks.

Clearly left at Hogwarts as a message, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of the Order to discuss what the apparent murders of the muggle children meant for the war and for Severus.

Bringing himself back to the present, Dumbledore abruptly rose from his chair and the room fell quiet.

"As it appears nothing will be accomplished tonight other than this pointless bickering, I think we should adjourn this meeting and return when we can discuss this situation like mature witches and wizards, for Severus's sake at least."

The Headmaster stalked up the steps from the kitchen, ignoring the apologies and pleas for his return, and was almost to the front door when he heard someone following him.

"Headmaster! Albus, wait!"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to wait for Lupin.

"Yes, Remus? Can it wait until morning?"

"Actually no, Headmaster. Do you really think Severus murdered those children?"

Dumbledore studied Lupin over the rim of his glasses and was satisfied the werewolf had only honest intentions about helping Severus.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." He said and led Lupin into a small sitting room. When the room was warded he continued, "Unfortunately yes, I believe Severus harmed those children, but I don't believe for one second that he did it willingly. I fear the worst has happened; Tom turned a vampire's bloodlust against Severus, causing him to do things he would never do."

Lupin nodded in understanding; he was very intimate with the notion of a supernatural craving driving you to do something you would never do otherwise. He felt the wolf's bloodlust at every full moon and found himself sympathizing with Snape. Looking a bit sad, Lupin asked,

"Is there any hope for Severus?"

Dumbledore looked down at his shoes for several, long moments before sighing.

"I like to think hope can be found in any situation."

"But you don't have any faith that we will find Severus. Alive I mean." Lupin countered.

"On the contrary Remus, I sense we will see Severus again. But I do not hope to find him the same wizard he was before he was captured."

&--&--&

There was something special about breaking a man's spirit, something very satisfying, thought Lord Voldemort as he watched the broken man at his feet. Snape had been chained to his throne and now sat staring desolately at the floor. The new vampire had not shown any sign of leaving this empty state of being, a state he had been in since draining the muggle children.

The Dark Lord looked up from his pleasant musings and summoned Wormtail over from where he was waiting fearfully in the shadows in a vast hall of Malfoy Manor.

"How may I be of service Master?" groveled Wormtail.

"Did our esteemed Headmaster receive Severus' gifts?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Master. I left the bodies at the gates as you instructed and cast your Mark over the school. I'm sure Dumbledore has discovered them by now."

"Good, good. Let's see how he deals with them." Voldemort murmured and gazed down at the traitor, "I don't think they will be too pleased with you Severus."

Snape did not reply, but he did flinch when Voldemort reached out a pale hand and patted his head like a parent would a silly child or how one would greet a _pet_.

The Dark Lord smiled. Snape really was coming along according to his plans and for a moment he had second thoughts about the final step of the traitor's punishment. It would be amusing to keep Snape in his service forever, a tame vampire to use as entertainment and as a tool of torture. But the desire to fulfill his promise of encompassing revenge was too strong and Voldemort abandoned his wishful thinking.

Chanting the necessary spell, Voldemort called his Death Eaters to him for the final goodbye. While he waited, he tugged on the chain binding Snape until the vampire was looking at him with those dead black eyes. He used legilimancy to enter Snape's troubled mind, not for any real reason, but just because he could. For years this particular mind had been an enigma to him and had always been heavily guarded and nearly inaccessible. It was a pleasure for Voldemort to finally be able to enter and see what had been hidden from him for so long and so well. Snape's mindscape hesitantly opened up for him like a flower in bloom, the normal defenses all but gone.

Voldemort casually shifted through Snape's thoughts and feelings, but as he drifted deeper he encountered an impenetrable wall. He could sense this wall was the last defense, protecting the core of Snape's mind and all of his most precious memories and secrets. To break through this wall would certainly push Snape into permanent insanity and it would likely take an enormous amount of magic that Voldemort had no desire to use. Snape was well on his way to working himself insane without help from anyone else.

A series of popping noises indicated the arrival of the Death Eaters and Voldemort withdrew from Snape's mind to greet them. Only when the Inner Circle was fully assembled did he begin to speak.

"My loyal Death Eaters, I have called you tonight to say our final farewells to Severus, our wayward son. He has suffered through the punishments rightfully due to a traitor and soon my revenge will be complete. But Severus has also betrayed this Inner Circle. He has betrayed you and the work you have accomplished in my name. It is only fair that each of you should be able to seek some measure of revenge against him. Punish Severus for deceiving you and daring to turn his back on our ideals and goals."

"May I go first Master?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange eagerly. Even though she had had her fun with Snape earlier in the sunlight, she never turned down an opportunity to please her Lord and inflict more pain.

"You may Bella. Let Severus feel your anger and displeasure." hissed Voldemort.

Snape was unchained and dragged to the center of the circle. Bellatrix stepped forward, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She smiled and raised her wand.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort reclined in his throne and watched as Snape writhed and screamed under the wands of his enraged ex-comrades. He was intrigued when Snape appeared to perk up out of his lethargy as Lucius Malfoy crouched down to whisper a few words for Snape's ears alone. Then Malfoy cast a particularly nasty bone breaker jinx and turned his back on his former friend and ally.

When all of the Death Eaters had taken their turn and inflicted their wrath upon the traitor, Voldemort rose and approached Snape. The vampire was unconscious and bleeding heavily from several nasty wounds, his breathing weak and ragged. Several bones also looked broken and twisted out of place and only Snape's new healing powers were keeping him alive.

"Ennervate."

Snape slowly opened the one eye not swollen shut and stared up blankly at the Dark Lord. Nothing but misery and hopelessness shined from the murky black depths. Although there was no other outward sign of awareness, Voldemort sensed that the true Snape was watching and listening from behind that impenetrable wall in his mind.

"Death is too good for a worthless monster like you Severus. You no doubt crave for me to release you from this hellish existence and send you to a peaceful eternal rest. That is not my plan, however. I want you to remember my acts of revenge forever, to live life as your own worst nightmare, locked in a world of suffering and prejudice you cannot escape. I want everyone to know no one betrays or deceives Lord Voldemort.

"That is why I am releasing you. You will be taken to the Forbidden Forest, where dear Albus will find you and likely take pity upon your hideous soul. You shall live the rest of your life as a monster, hated and feared. Farewell, my Severus."

Voldemort laughed at the look of shocked horror that slowly dawned on Snape's face as Wormtail bound and apparated him back to Hogwarts.

Back to Albus.

Alive.

****

TBC

Next Chapter - Snape is found by the Order. But does he want to be saved?


	8. Chapter 8

Title - To Consort With The Devil 8 of ?

Rating - PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. No sex, slash or profanity.

Spoilers - None, this is an AU and as such HBP never happened.

Summary - Lost and Found?

A/N - Not much action in this chapter, it mostly sets things up for the next couple of parts. More soon (hopefully). Thanks for all your reviews and patience!

**To Consort With The Devil**

**Chapter 8**

A long day of strategizing with the Order and answering endless communications from the Ministry had finally come to an end and Dumbledore could finally indulge in some contemplation by the hearth. This activity allowed him the chance to lose himself in the graceful, relaxing dance of the flames and recharge his mind and spirit for tomorrow. He was gazing absently into the fire when the soft whoosh of wings alerted him to the arrival of yet another owl. Dumbledore pulled himself together and looked up in time to see the menacing black owl land on his desk and glare at him with its golden eyes.

'Only Tom would have an owl that was as dark and imperious as he is,' thought Dumbledore as the owl hooted impatiently for him to take his letter. He swiftly untied the letter tied to the owl's leg and once freed of its burden, the owl nipped at his fingers and took off into the night, back to its dark master.

For several tense moments the letter lay unopened in his hands as Dumbledore stared at it, the only sound coming from the crackling fire and the rapid beating of his own anxious heart. Finally, he turned it over and frowned at the hauntingly familiar handwriting underneath the ancient seal of the House of Slytherin. It was obviously from Tom and hopefully contained word about Severus.

Did he dare open it and read the news inside, or ignore it and be spared the grief that was constantly looming over him since Severus had disappeared? Dumbledore found he could not answer that particular question and stood uncertain by his desk for several long minutes until he could work up the courage to open it. With a pounding heart and held breath, he broke the seal of the letter and quickly scanned its contents, bracing himself for the worst. Instead, sheer relief made his knees go weak and he stumbled into a chair, overwhelmed by a joy he had not felt in many, many years. He read and reread Tom's letter until the anxiety and fear that had had a stranglehold on his soul for so many weeks dissipated, only to be replaced by an unsure seed of hope.

Severus was alive. He was alive and awaiting rescue in the Forbidden Forest, just south of the centaur's realm and east of Aragog's den.

Trembling fingers dropped the letter to the floor as Dumbledore swiftly donned his cloak and sent his patronus down ahead to Hagrid's hut as a way to alert the gamekeeper of his arrival. He would need Hagrid's help in navigating the forest and they had no time to waste. He had a Potions master to find.

- & -

The Forbidden Forest was, as many people learned the hard way, forbidden for a reason. Many magical and non-magical predators, covering all spectrums of life, called the Forest their home. Most of them were ferocious carnivores that did not discriminate when it came to dinner and easily counted humans as among their dining options. At any given time while in the Forest, an unsuspecting wizard could be hunted and watched by several different predators. Considering how many foolish witches and wizards entered the Forest looking for adventure and glory, it was a miracle worthy of Merlin that any of them escaped the claws and fangs of hungry creatures.

So it was just Snape's luck that none of these predators were now interested in an easy wizard meal, despite the disturbing amount of blood that was seeping into the forest floor and the inability of said meal to fight back or escape.

Snape groaned and shifted uncomfortably against the tree he had been left at, wishing for the hundredth time that one of the forest's infamous monsters would come and end his life, such as it was. He then cursed Wormtail for not leaving him somewhere deeper in the Forest where he was more likely to die before Albus found him.

The slimy rat had kindly informed him that an owl had already been sent ahead to Dumbledore with instructions on where he could find the Potions master. The old fool was probably on his way right now, preparing to ruin Snape's attempt to meet a quick and much-needed death. Dumbledore would be overjoyed to find him and would bring him back to the castle, heal his wounds and welcome him home with a smile and offer of a sherbet lemon. The daffy coot would likely ignore the vampirism and go on as if nothing had really changed. Snape cursed the blind optimism that seemed only to affect Gryffindors.

Snape stopped struggling when he began to cough up blood. 'Merlin's beard, those were some painful curses,' he thought. He looked at his own blood with detachment and only the fragile remnants of his inner sense of self-preservation kept him from actively coughing up more to speed up his demise. Instead, Snape closed his eyes and waited. Waited for death. Waited for rescue. Like everything else in his damn life, his future and sanity was in the hands of someone else.

A bone-deep exhaustion settled over him. He wanted to rant and scream at the fates about the injustices he had suffered, about the pain that always plagued him, about his pitiful existence in general. Hadn't he suffered enough? He had grovelled and served two demanding masters, never seeming to please either one. He had long accepted the fact that he was doomed to be kept on the edges of society, ridiculed and shunned by students and peers. Hadn't he at least earned the right to surrender to his exhaustion and never wake up again?

Snape gave a weak snort as he realized the fates were simply content to toy with his sanity again and again and would never truly grant him any measure of peace. Peace like that was only granted to insufferable do-gooders and untainted souls, while people like him were condemned to a cycle of never-ending pain and humiliation.

The sound of a twig snapping caused Snape to open his eyes and emerge from his gloomy thoughts. He peered into the dark, but could see nothing, only hear the footfalls of a forest creature as it carefully inched closer to where he was slumped.

"Yes, yes!" Snape whispered with abused vocal cords as he projected his desire to die. He hoped that the hungry creature would sense his weakened condition and finish the job Voldemort had started. The footfalls grew closer and Snape focused his blurry vision on the approaching animal.

The curious creature turned out to be a thestral, the willowy form and shining white eyes recognizable even in the darkness. The horse-like carnivore slowly appeared out of the shadows and came in even closer, sniffing at the blood that was soaking the ground.

Snape wanted to cry out in joy, but could only watch as the potential instrument of his demise snapped its jaws and took several steps forward, unfurling its wings in the excitement of finding an easy meal. He barely registered the rest of the herd that hovered at the edge of the shadows, waiting until their leader allowed them to take part in the feast.

The thestral, sensing that his meal was not going to put up a fight, boldly moved in as Snape relaxed for the killing blow. But as always, salvation was not going to come for him tonight. Barking suddenly came from somewhere behind him and a familiar voice called out,

"Oi! Fang's found em Headmaster! Quick, over 'ere!"

Snape turned his head and saw Fang come to a halt by his tree, growling uncertainly at the thestral. The heavy footsteps of Hagrid soon followed and the gamekeeper fired a warning shot from his crossbow over the heads of the thestrals to scare them off. The herd quickly vanished into the night, allowing Hagrid and Fang to approach.

The glow of a lumos spell was also seen as Dumbledore hurried over. Snape was too busy mourning the loss of the thestrals to pay any attention and a gurgled, "Noooo!" passed his lips. He was so close! Just a few more seconds and his misery would be over. Long overdue tears of frustration welled up and cast a sad trail down his pale and bloody cheeks. Snape shut his eyes when the wand light was passed over his face and body, not wanting to see the disappointment and disgust that would surely be on his mentor's face.

Dumbledore surveyed the damage silently. At last, after so many days filled with worry and fear, he had found his friend. But his relief was short lived as he took account of Snape's injuries and status. Dark magic had wound itself around Snape like ivy and appeared to be very permanent. Blue eyes darkened as Dumbledore faced the consequences of Tom's wrath and acknowledged the clear signs of vampirism that doomed Snape more than any mark could have. Snape kept his eyes closed and body tense when Dumbledore dropped to his knees next to him. Even the forest seemed to radiate with tension as the wizards waited for a sign from the other.

"Severus, my boy." Dumbledore breathed into the silence, "Thank Merlin you're alive! What has happened?"

"Go away." answered Snape.

"I will not leave you here to certainly die, not when I've found you again! Please, Severus, let me take you back to the castle!"

The touch of a wrinkled hand against his cheek caused Snape's eyes to fly open and he recoiled against the tree.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled and watched with empty satisfaction as Dumbledore frowned sadly and withdrew his hand.

Dumbledore grew increasingly uncertain in the face of the sheer despair and agony that rolled off of Snape in waves. Something was wrong, very wrong. Nothing seemed to remain of the brilliant, sarcastic, dour Potions master he knew. In its place was a broken shell of man, spirit damaged and clinging to life by a slim thread of hope. The spark, the inner fire that made the Snape the man they knew and loved (or hated) was almost gone and Dumbledore knew it was on the edge of going out forever.

Ignoring Snape's flinch, he reached out and took those icy hands in his own, hoping to keep that spark alive just a little bit longer.

"Whatever Voldemort did to you is not the end of the world my boy. Things will get better, I can promise you that. Just allow me to bring you back up to the castle and let Poppy take a look at you."

Snape jerked his hands from Dumbledore's gentle grip and snarled, revealing his new fangs.

"Look at me! Look at what he did! I'm a monster, Albus, a killer! I deserve to die!"

Dumbledore stared at the undeniable proof of Snape's transformation and vowed to see Tom pay for this injustice. He was not by nature a vindictive person, but Dumbledore swore at that moment he would personally see an end to Voldemort's reign and seek revenge on Snape's behalf. Calming himself down took considerable effort and Dumbledore looked to console a very frightened and hurt vampire and somehow get him back to Hogwarts.

"No, Severus! You are not a monster! You are hurt and confused right now, but you do not deserve death."

Snape, however, was not paying any more attention to anything and began to get to his feet, seeking only to escape into the arms of death. When it became clear Snape would continue to fight them Dumbledore reluctantly lifted his wand and said,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape crumpled back to the ground, a look of surprise on his frozen face. Dumbledore and Hagrid stared dumbfounded at him and then at each other. At an unspoken command Hagrid leaned down and carefully picked up the prone form in his strong arms and the trio quickly headed back to Hogwarts.

- & -

A group of thestrals watched as the old two-legs and the half-giant travelled beyond the edge of the herd's territory with the blood-drinker, up to the castle that housed the fledgling two-legs. The dominant stallion swished his tail in agitation, still upset that an easy meal had been taken away from them. He led his herd deeper into their territory, sensitive nose still sniffing the air for the heady scent of blood and prey. In the end it did not matter if the two-legs had come to save the blood-drinker. His soul was already dying. One could not save someone who did not want to be saved.

**TBC**

Next Chapter - Pomfrey has her hands full and (gasp) Dumbledore seeks advice.


	9. Chapter 9

Title - To Consort with the Devil 9 of ?

Rating - PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary - Help, I need somebody!

A/N - A few more chapters of angst before the comfort I promise. Read and enjoy.

**To Consort With the Devil**

**Chapter 9**

A series of loud knocks roused Poppy Pomfrey from a deep, undisturbed sleep to a cautious, alert wakefulness. Mourning the loss of her warm bed, Pomfrey pulled on a dressing gown over her nightclothes and scrubbed at her still sleepy eyes, readying herself to administer whatever care was necessary to the student who had needed her enough to knock on her door at this hour of the night. She was no stranger to the late night needs of ill students, so it was with some surprise that she opened to door to find the Headmaster standing in the hall, looking quite worried.

"Headmaster! What can I do for you at this hour?" Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore wrung his hands together in a very un-Dumbledorelike gesture that sent warning bells off in Pomfrey's mind. This was no ordinary wake-up call.

"It's Severus." said Dumbledore, "We found him in the forest tonight and in desperate need of your assistance. Hagrid is with him in the hospital wing now."

A small gasp escaped Pomfrey's lips at this news and she quickly fetched her wand before rejoining Dumbledore in the hall.

"How badly is he hurt?" she asked as they proceeded down the very short distance from her quarters to the hospital wing.

"Bad enough." answered Dumbledore cryptically. Pomfrey huffed and began making a list in her head of all the supplies and potions Snape might need. She was in for a long night if his injuries were as bad as she guessed them to be.

They reached the empty hospital wing in short order and Dumbledore led her to the secret entrance of the private room in the back. He tapped on a disguised brick that shimmered into a doorway and knocked softly on the door. The door opened a crack and Hagrid's bushy head peeked out.

"Thank Merlin yeh've arrived Madame Pomfrey. He's in a right state if I may say so mehself."

Pomfrey gave the gamekeeper a nod of gratitude and swept past him to see her patient. In the background she heard Dumbledore quietly thank and dismiss Hagrid, but the words did not penetrate her mind. Her attention was focused on the bundle of misery on the bed. She spared a moment to let her eyes roam over the bruised features and too thin form as a friend instead of a healer. Pomfrey smothered her own grief and anger at the cruelties of war and got to work.

Dumbledore, she noted, had remained in the room and she immediately put him to use.

"Look in the cabinet to your right Albus and find the skele-grow and bruise-be-gone potions. Measure out one dose of each."

With the Headmaster busy, Pomfrey used her wand to vanish Snape's bloody and torn robes and cast a cleaning charm on the startling pale skin. She frowned at the prominent ribs and curious burns that covered Snape's hands and arms. His wounds looked terrible, but upon closer inspection she could tell they were in the process of healing themselves, another curious sign. Pomfrey cast a series of diagnostic charms and gasped at the results.

"What! What is it!" Dumbledore cried out, knuckles white around the potions vials in his hands.

"I may not be well versed in the Dark Arts, but I've been trained to diagnose vampirism! Did you know about this Albus?"

The Headmaster's guilty silence confirmed the results of her spells, as did the partially faded bite mark on Snape's neck that she had not noticed until now.

"I did not know for sure until tonight Poppy. Voldemort turned Severus as punishment for his betrayal."

Pomfrey sighed sadly and continued with her ministrations. She did not ask Dumbledore about the details of Snape's exposure as a spy or his history with Voldemort when it was written with disturbing clarity on the potions master's tortured body.

It was hard work removing the effects of the Death Eater's curses and the two of them labored long into the night to save their friend. Pomfrey tended Snape's burns, fractures, bruises and other spell-damaged flesh while Dumbledore measured potions, wrapped bandages and aided the nurse in any way possible. Finally, Pomfrey pulled the blankets around Snape's healing body and set the monitoring charms over the bed. She and Dumbledore sat down heavily and spent a few moments taking solace in the steady, sedated breathing of the vampire in the bed. In the silence Pomfrey reflected that the easy part was likely behind them and the more difficult tasks were still to come. She was startled when Dumbledore drew his wand and cast another set of monitoring charms over Snape as well as a restraining charm that would keep Snape magically confined to the bed. Pomfrey looked on in outrage and was going to give the Headmaster a piece of her mind when Dumbledore raised his hand and cut of her tirade.

"I know what you are going to say Poppy, but I assure you these actions are in Severus's interest."

"How could binding him to the bed after everything he has been through possibly be _good_ for him!" Pomfrey exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses, taking a second to clean them and find his strength. He slid them back on and lifted his solemn gaze to rest on Snape's pinched features.

"When Hagrid and I found him in the forest tonight, Severus was trying to end his life. He believed he had become a monster and had nothing to live for. I fear Severus is deeply suicidal and must be on constant watch in case he harms himself, hence the charms and restraints."

Pomfrey quietly processed this grim news and knew her job just got a lot harder. She would have to consult with some colleagues at St. Mungo's about suicidal depression and organize a watch system among trusted faculty and Order members until Snape could be released to his own devices. Only time, it seemed, would heal the inner wounds.

"I'll do what I can for Severus in the short term, but we should consider bringing in St. Mungo's or other professional help for him. With the school term in full swing we can't let the students wonder at anyone's extended absence."

"I'm afraid St. Mungo's isn't an option right now." replied Dumbledore, "They will be required to notify the Ministry about his vampirism, a fate I want to spare Severus for as long as possible. We can take short shifts with him and strengthen the charms. I will enlist volunteers from the faculty and Order to help if necessary."

Agreeing to this plan for now, they exited the private room and Pomfrey ushered the Headmaster to the door.

"Go and get some sleep Albus, you look like you could use it. I'll stay with Severus for tonight and we will reevaluate his treatment tomorrow."

"Good night Poppy and thank you." Dumbledore told her and wearily left the hospital wing. He absently wandered the halls of the castle for a while until his tired feet led him up to his tower and bed. Sleep, however, was a long time in coming that night.

- & -

Remus Lupin bounded up the steps of Hogwarts, a message crumpled in his fist. He had received an owl from the Headmaster early that morning asking if the werewolf could visit him at Hogwarts as soon as was possible. The message contained no other hints as to Dumbledore's intentions, but Lupin did not hesitate in hurrying to the castle after a quick shower and breakfast. There was probably some bit of Order business that needed his urgent input and could not wait until the normal meeting scheduled for later that night.

The school was relatively deserted at this this early hour, with only a few house elves and morning students roaming the halls as Lupin made his way to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle was apparently expecting him and carried him up without a password. He politely knocked on the office door and heard Dumbledore call for him to enter.

The Headmaster was seated at his desk, looking worse than Lupin had ever seen him. Tired eyes looked up as he crossed the office to take the seat that was offered. Even Fawkes looked more bedraggled than usual after a burning day, managing only a short chirp for Lupin as he sat down.

"Ah, Remus. Thank you for coming with such speed. It is most appreciated."

"No bother at all Headmaster, though I confess your note has me quite confused as to what exactly is going on here."

"Of course." agreed Dumbledore, but said no more. Lupin waited, sensing the Headmaster would speak on his own time and eventually he did, getting right to the point of Lupin's visit. "Severus was returned to us last night, alive but grievously injured."

"Well that's good news, isn't it Albus?"

"Yes, yes of course, but unfortunately I shall require your advice and expertise in handling his situation."

Lupin nodded, feeling a distinct impression that he already knew what had happened and why he had been summoned. He then recalled Order meetings regarding Snape and his past with vampires and it did not take long for Lupin to conclude what Dumbledore wanted him to.

"He was turned by a vampire wasn't he?" Lupin finally asked.

"Yes, he was. When he is better I would like you to speak with him and perhaps help Severus adjust to his ah, dark attributes. I believe you are uniquely suited to this task and will be of great comfort to him." answered Dumbledore.

Lupin sat back in his chair and thought about the situation. Snape was a fiercely proud person and would be guarded against any offer of friendship or sympathy, seeing them as signs of pity. It would be a great test of Lupin's character if he could get Snape to trust him enough to open up about his captivity and adjust to his vampirism. A small, perverse part of Lupin also thought it would be interesting to see Snape humbled by his new status as a dark monster, considered the lowest of the low by the rest of the wizarding world.

"I'll talk with him, but I don't think Severus will want to see me, let alone speak about his ordeal and change with me."

Dumbledore waved away his concerns and looked quite relieved.

"Thank you Remus, that is all I can ask. Now before you go there is something else that requires your input."

Frowning, Lupin wondered what else the Headmaster had planned for him.

"Go ahead."

Dumbledore turned and gazed out a window at the dawn sky, apparently gathering his thoughts. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant.

"I was wondering what advice you could offer, considering your own past, on how to deal with someone who has been violated and altered without his permission. Severus is already suffering from suicidal thoughts and has shown no sign of accepting what has happened to him. Any words of wisdom you could give me would be most appreciated."

Now it was Lupin's turn to gaze out the window as he cast back to the chaotic and uncertain time right after his bite and the reactions from his parents.

"All I really remember after I was bitten was the steady presence of my parents. They were there to tend my wounds and hold my hand when I got scared. Without them I probably would have gone insane or been put down by the Ministry. Just let Severus know you won't abandon him and will continue to protect and care for him and in time he should open up and accept his fate."

The Headmaster absorbed this and they discussed a few other important matters before Lupin excused himself and rose to go. They walked out to the gates together where Dumbledore said,

"Thank you again for coming on such short notice."

"You're most welcome Albus. Tell Severus I'll be back to speak with him when he feels better. I hope everything works out."

"I hope they will as well, but we must be patient. I will owl you should anything come up." Dumbledore said as they shook hands and parted.

"Good luck and good day then." Lupin replied and walked outside the gates to apparate away.

Dumbledore paused to watch the sun continue to climb the sky, sending out its own rays of hope. He took solace in the sun's beams and prepared himself for the hard tasks ahead. He took a deep breath and headed back up to the hospital wing - to Severus.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Title - To Consort with the Devil 10 of ?

Rating - PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. No sex, slash or profanity.

Spoilers - None whatsoever.

Summary - Someone's just a little bit cranky.

A/N - Um, yeah, saying this is late is a bit of an understatement so just read and enjoy!

**To Consort with the Devil**

**Chapter 10**

The first thing Snape noticed upon regaining consciousness was a glorious absence of pain. He savored this feeling for a moment before he further realized he was very much alive and on his way to perfect health. The dark cloud that had settled over him since his imprisonment grew darker and he barely managed to hold back the sudden flood of frustrated tears. Despite his wishes, Dumbledore had brought him back to Hogwarts, where Snape guessed he was under the strict care of Madame Pomfrey. Snape slowly opened his eyes and gazed around the small, private room. He had been in this room enough times as a patient to know he was in the hospital wing and probably under several monitoring and privacy charms. Pomfrey was likely on her way to check on him now that he was awake.

So Snape took these few precious seconds that he was alone to take stock of himself and his situation. Much of his body was either wrapped in bandages or one big healing bruise. His hands, he noted detachedly, were tightly wrapped in bandages and tingled enough for him to know potent healing potions were at work inside him. Snape knew his natural healing powers were also hard at work and wished it all would stop. He flung back the covers and began looking for something, anything, with which he could end his miserable existence.

As soon as he tried to swing his legs out of bed he encountered resistance from an unseen barrier. It did not take Snape long to realize a restraining charm had been cast to keep him in bed and causing harm upon himself.

Screaming in rage, Snape pounded and pushed at the barrier until his already depleted body have out and he slumped back to the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

"Are you done trying to get out or can I come in and do my job?"

Snape turned his head to glare at Pomfrey, who stood next to the closed door of his room and exuded an air of motherly calm. He snarled at her, baring his fangs.

"No!" he spat, "Don't come near me! Just go away!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Severus. Whether you believe me or not there are people who care about you and want you to get better. You have been through a traumatic ordeal and we are going to help you."

"And what if I don't want your help? Don't my wishes matter to you at all?" Snape answered, bitterness written in every line on his face. He knew instinctively that no matter what he said or did, his so-called saviors would disregard what he really wanted until they deemed him 'normal'. Then they could pat him on the shoulder, thank him for a lifetime of service to Hogwarts and the war against Voldemort and send him back to the dungeons to teach ungrateful little brats until the day he died. For now it would be best to surrender to Pomfrey's ministrations and continue his quest for death at a later time. The nurse had simply smiled kindly in response to his outburst and began to lay out fresh bandages and potions.

"Of course your wishes matter my dear." she told him, "But if you looked inside yourself you would realize death isn't what you want or what you deserve. Until that time comes we are going to keep you alive and help you heal. Now just lie back and don't even think of attacking me, the barrier prevents harm you may bring to yourself and others."

Snape did not know what to say or do in response to this optimism so he submitted and let Pomfrey bathe and change his wounds. He reluctantly swallowed the potions she handed to him and continued to fume in silence. His mind was still a maelstrom of self-loathing, anger and despair, but for the first time in a long while he felt the faint flicker of hope. Snape stubbornly ignored this flicker and watched blankly as Pomfrey made some notes on a scroll at the foot of his bed.

"I'll have a house elf bring in some nice broth, something simple until your stomach settles, and I want you to drink all of it. Then try and get some rest, Albus will visit you later."

Snape said nothing and a few moments later a house elf popped up from the kitchens bearing a steaming cup of broth. The cup was set within the restraining field and Snape reached out his shaking hands to pick up his dinner. He deliberately met Pomfrey's expectant gaze and slowly tipped the cup over the edge of his bed, as far within the restraining field as he could go, spilling its contents and tossing the empty cup to the end of his bed. Not waiting to see Pomfrey's reaction, Snape turned over on his side and tried to fall asleep. He clearly heard the nurse's sad sigh and waited until she had left before giving in to the flood of shameful tears.

- & -

Dumbledore hesitated outside the door leading to Snape's private room, going over Pomfrey's report from this morning and trying to decide on a course of action. Their patient was still firmly suicidal and refusing their help. Snape was healing nicely and faster than expected, but unless they dissuaded him from his self-destructive path all their efforts would be for naught.

Hopefully tonight they would make some progress on that front.

The Headmaster turned to his companion, intending to give Lupin some words of advice or encouragement, but instead found himself taking solace in the confidence in Lupin's eyes. The werewolf just tilted his head, silently asking if it was time to confront Snape. Dumbledore nodded and waved away the charms protecting the private room. They entered together and let their eyes adjust to the dimness before approaching the figure on the bed.

Snape was lying with his back to the door and Dumbledore had to walk around the end of the bed to sit where he could make eye contact. He was concerned to find Snape staring blankly into space and waited for an acknowledgement that did not come.

"Severus? It's me, Albus. How are you feeling today?" There was no response and Dumbledore exchanged a worried look with Lupin. "Poppy tells me you're healing nicely and should make a full recovery."

Still nothing.

"I know you're probably feeling confused and angry right now so I've brought someone to speak with you."

Snape's eyes shifted up to take in Dumbledore'e guest and there was finally a reaction.

"NO! I'm not going to have anything to do with that flea bitten monster!! Go away!"

Dumbledore seemed taken aback at the vehemence of Snape's outburst, but Lupin merely smiled wanly and settled a hand on the older wizard's shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be best if you waited outside Albus. I wanted to speak with Severus alone anyway; monster to monster, so to speak."

Both Snape and Dumbledore looked askance at Lupin, who had settled his gaze on Snape and seemed to be cataloging the vampire's strengths and weaknesses. The Headmaster nodded and rose to leave.

"I'll be with Poppy when you're done. Good luck."

When they were alone Lupin sat down and continued to examine Snape over his steepled fingers. Snape tried to glare back but could not muster the necessary disdain or hatred he normally saved for the werewolf.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" Snape asked to break the uncomfortable silence, "Come to see me brought down to your level? You must be so pleased I'm just as hated as you are!"

"Yes, actually, I am." Lupin answered after a pause. The brutal honesty stopped Snape's rant cold and the werewolf leaned forward with a small, sad smile. "I was once in your place Severus. Suicidal, angry, despised. I know what you have been through and the trials you have yet to face. When Albus told me what had happened I knew I had to come and see you for myself. The great Severus Snape brought low and humbled by an uncontrollable affliction."

Fury shook Snape from his apathetic state and he lunged for Lupin, fangs bared, only to be stopped by the restraining field.

"How dare you!! You bastard!"

Lupin was unfazed and pressed on.

"Yes, the truth hurts doesn't it Severus? The world has turned its back on you and cast you out into danger. You will no longer be coddled or protected. You will have to fight for the basic considerations - respect, money, friends, even a wand. The odds are already against you and you haven't even made it out of bed yet." Leaning even closer, Lupin tried to get Snape to see the truth in his words. "The only way for us to survive is to fight and start by fighting for your life. Merlin knows this won't be the first time you will have to defend your right to live, but you have people like Albus who will fight with you every step of the way. We all know you're too damn stubborn to surrender meekly so get up and live!"

Snape openly gaped at Lupin and slowly came to recognize the promise of a future in the werewolf's fervent speech. He swallowed the tatters of his pride and asked,

"How did you keep fighting after you were bitten?"

"I didn't at first. When I recovered from the physical bite I was dreadfully depressed, just like you. My mother showed me I had more to live for than my affliction and that I couldn't let it destroy me. Oh sure my lycanthropy determines many aspects of my life, like your vampirism will with yours, but I refused to let it take over who I really was. Despite what you and many others say, I am still simply Remus Lupin. You are still Severus Snape, the only thing different is the vampire that has invaded your body."

"I have committed terrible acts," cried Snape "and I can't get them out of my mind!! I will never be forgiven and deserve to die!"

"Maybe you do; that is for others to decide. Forgiveness and acceptance will come with time, you just have to be alive to receive them." Lupin replied, sensing that Snape was on the verge of some sort of breakthrough. Push too fast and Snape would shut down forever, refusing any further help. The perpetually stubborn wizard had to work through this on his own. Snape was still looking distraught and uncertain, but some of the despair had faded from his face and he appeared to be considering Lupin's words carefully. Lupin felt confident enough to continue.

"Things will get better Severus, trust me. Wounds will heal and memories will fade. Regardless of what you have always believed, you do have friends - Albus, Poppy, Minerva all love you and your students and colleagues will help you. I for one, would be quite sad if you were to give up now." Snape relaxed even more and Lupin decided to trust his instincts. He stood and pulled out his wand. "I know you can sense and perhaps even smell the truth in what I'm saying and the faith I have in you. If you still feel like life isn't worthy living anymore here's your chance."

Lupin placed his wand within the restraining field, next to Snape's hand on the bed and locked his eyes with the other wizard his intent clear even without legilimancy - if you want to die do it now and end this drama.

Snape looked from the wand back to Lupin, fingers twitching in indecision. Here was the opportunity he had been waiting for!! Just pick up the wand and with a few words it would all be over. Before he could go through with it however, the small flicker of hope that had been buried, but not extinguished by Voldemort, grew to a burning flame. He picked up the wand and looked at it thoughtfully, running his fingers over the scarred wood. In a way he supposed the wand represented what Lupin was trying to make him understand, that though the outside might be damaged, the inside remained the same and had a purpose.

"Take it before I change my mind." whispered Snape as he gave the wand back to its owner. Lupin silently took it and searched Snape's eyes for any deception, nodding once when he found none, just weary acceptance. Snape nodded back and looked away, the moment broken. "I'm tired Lupin. Come back tomorrow if you insist on continuing your saccharine pep talk."

Carefully hiding his smile, Lupin tucked his wand away and rose. "Of course. Good night Severus."

Snape grunted and rolled over, closing his eyes. Who knew heart to heart talks could be so exhausting?

Lupin let himself out and smiled as Dumbledore and Pomfrey both hurried over.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Dumbledore anxiously.

"Better than I expected. You can probably remove the restraining field tomorrow. There's some hope left in our Severus after all."

"Really?" interjected Pomfrey. "What did you say to him?"

"I talked to him and gave him the opportunity he wanted. He didn't take it. I'm not saying he's healed by any stretch of the imagination, though perhaps he's finally on the right track." Lupin answered.

They hesitantly began discussing future plans for Snape, happy that there would be a future with Snape involved.

**TBC**

Chapter 11 - Snape begins to heal and runs into a few hurdles along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Title - To Consort With the Devil 11/14

Rating - PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling

Spoilers - None I can think of, AU from OotP

Warnings - Discussions of suicide

Summary - Exploring boundaries

A/N - My muse has returned with the DH movies so I hope to have the rest of this posted quickly. It's been a while since I've dabbled in this fandom and story, so please forgive any inconsistencies. Many thanks to those who have patiently hung in there!

**To Consort With the Devil**

**Chapter 11**

When Snape opened his eyes next he was not surprised to see Minerva McGonagall sitting at his bedside, absorbed in grading papers as she waited for him to wake. He was content to watch his colleague for a while before the needs of his body forced him to act. Shifting in bed Snape could feel the restraining charm still in place and cleared his throat to get McGonagall's attention. The witch looked up and set aside her work.

"Good to see you awake Severus. How are you feeling?"

"Well I've obviously been better Minerva. Are you my current watchdog?"

McGonagall frowned slightly and gazed at him reprovingly over her glasses.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't lost your scathing wit and yes, it is my hour to keep you company. The Headmaster will be arriving shortly."

"Ah. Any chance of losing this charm so I can use the washroom?" asked Snape as he tested the limits of his confinement. McGonagall hesitated, searching Snape's face for any sign of deception before nodding and waving her wand to disable the charm.

"I will not hesitate to stun you at any sign of trouble Severus so please don't try. Let me check the main ward to make sure it's clear first."

While McGonagall opened the door of the secret room and checked the main ward, Snape gingerly sat up in bed and slowly stretched his body, checking his own healing progress. There were some residual aches and pains and his hands were still bandaged but overall it was nothing he couldn't handle. He ruthlessly pushed down the blood craving that had taken root in his heart and waited for McGonagall's all clear. The witch nodded and returned to his side to help him to his feet.

"Don't want the children knowing what a monster their potions professor has become right Minerva?" Snape asked bitterly as they made the slow journey through the empty infirmary to the washroom.

"Nonsense Severus," tsked McGonagall "You've always seem to have been a monster to them."

Snape snorted and they exchanged grins in the shadows.

"The Headmaster does not wish your return to become widely known until plans have been put in place for your safety. The longer we can keep your, ah, transformation from the Ministry the better, although we fear they may know soon." McGonagall explained. They reached the washroom and she opened the door for him. "There is nothing in there you can use to harm yourself; let me know when you are finished."

Snape nodded his thanks and shuffled into the washroom, closing the door securely behind him. Despite McGonagall's admonishments, he couldn't help but sweep his eyes around the small room looking for anything that he could use for harm, seeing nothing but maybe the mirror on the wall. He shut his eyes against the temptation and took care of business. It was only after he washed his hands that he dared to look at the mirror again. Expecting to see the hideous countenance of a murderer, Snape was surprised to see his own normal face gazing back at him. He had the same hooked nose, the same stringy black hair, even the same perpetual frown. His skin was a bit paler around the vivid bruises and his eyes were a bit more haunted over the dark circles of exhaustion. It's only when he opened his mouth that the changes began to register.

His new sharp fangs, keener senses and when he felt past his self-healing powers he could sense the coiled strength of a predator ready to hunt and kill.

Sudden, hot anger at his situation rushed through him and before he was quite aware of what he was doing, Snape smashed a fist into the mirror, sending shards across the washroom and though the bandages on his hand.

"Severus! What is going on?" exclaimed McGonagall as she burst into the room a second later, wand drawn. Her eyes took in the broken mirror, Snape's bloody knuckles and the way he was braced over the sink and thought the worst. She waved her wand, the beginnings of a stunning spell on her lips, when Snape raised up and displayed his empty hands.

"NO! Wait! It's not what you're thinking!"

"I'm thinking it was a mistake to leave you on your own! Explain yourself!"

Snape grimaced and knew how poor this situation looked. He had to try and convince McGonagall though.

"I unfortunately let my temper get the best of me and took it out on my reflection." answered Snape wearily. The anger had left him as suddenly as it had arrived and he was left shaky and drained, pain radiating up his still healing hand. "I assure you it will not happen again."

McGonagall studied him over the tip of her outstretched wand before deciding Snape was being truthful and putting away her wand with a sharp nod.

"I should hope not. Now let's get you back to bed and I'll fetch Poppy to look at your hand."

The return journey was made in silence and Snape was left with his thoughts while McGonagall went to find the nurse. So absorbed in his own misery was Snape, that he had not noticed he was no longer alone until a voice asked,

"Have an accident in the washroom did we?"

Snape looked over to see Dumbledore settling himself in the bedside chair, blue eyes gazing at him curiously. An urge to justify his actions to his mentor came over Snape and he looked down to study the bloody and ruined bandages.

"That's all it was - an accident. I wasn't trying to harm myself. I became…angered at the sight in the mirror and overreacted. That's all."

Dumbledore hummed knowingly and said,

"Well, we will just have to teach the mind and heart to accept the image in the mirror my dear."

McGonagall's return with Madame Pomfrey interrupted any further discussion and Snape's hand was tended to with minimal chastisement on the nurse's part. The witches shared a few quiet words with Dumbledore and left.

"No restraining charm?" asked Snape as he settled back under the blankets.

"Do you need one?" returned Dumbledore.

Snape realized what a gesture of faith the Headmaster was giving him, even after the incident in the washroom. Grateful and determined not to abuse this trust Snape shook his head and tried to find a comfortable position for sleep. Dumbledore reached into his robes and removed a pile of correspondence and a quill, settling down to answer his mail. Snape didn't think sleep would come easily after the events of the evening but he was surprised to feel himself drifting off, quill scratching steadily in the background.

Snape was ready to be discharged a few days later with instructions from Pomfrey to take it easy with his hands until they were fully healed. But a discharge came with its own set of problems. The students and a majority of the faculty did not know their former Potions instructor was in the castle and they were fortunate no one had discovered the infirmary's secret occupant. Snape's replacement, a nervous old witch from St. Mungo's, was currently occupying his old quarters so he could not return to the dungeons and guest quarters were too close to the Gryffindor common room to be safe. The solution actually came from Snape himself.

"What about one of the abandoned towers? There are a few that are still habitable and far enough from nosy students to be safe." said Snape to the group that had gathered in his recovery room.

"A good idea Severus, but I think it would be better if you weren't so far away in case an emergency should arise." replied Dumbledore.

"Are we sure there are no unused dungeons? Surely the children don't venture too far down there?" McGonagall added.

"There are, but again they are too isolated to be of use to us." Dumbledore answered. His eyes twinkled as he looked to Snape thoughtfully. "However there is room in the Headmaster's tower for an expansion of a suite of rooms. Severus will be safe there and faculty and Order members are always coming and going from my office so no suspicion will be aroused."

Snape could find no fault with this plan and he was moved into a nice set of rooms off the Headmaster's office later that night. All of his personal possessions had been brought up from the dungeons to make the rooms familiar and comfortable and Snape was secretly pleased that he had a place to come to terms with everything and actually think about the future now that he had one. Fawkes the phoenix would warble out a warning if unapproved visitors were on their way to Dumbledore's office so Snape felt secure enough to spend a few days reading and getting caught up with the latest developments in the war against Voldemort.

A week after he left the infirmary Snape was settled in an armchair in Dumbledore's main office, fire blazing in the hearth and book on blood based potions open in his lap. He had reluctantly given into the need for blood earlier that day and had carefully killed and drained several rats to satisfy the urge. The animal blood had helped although it had not been what his heart was craving and he was desperate to find an alternative before it needed bigger prey. Dumbledore and Fawkes were away on Order business and Snape was taking advantage of the quiet and lack of a guardian to read through some of the rarer books in Dumbledore's private library.

With his curiosity piqued by a fascinating chapter on dragon's blood infusions and their effectiveness on blood disorders, Snape was gripped by a great desire to begin tests with this potential alternative immediately. As the necessary ingredients and tools to begin a preliminary infusion were down in the potions dungeon, Snape eyed the exit to Dumbledore's office and debated the risks and rewards of a nighttime excursion. Surely there would be no one roaming the halls this late at night and he knew exactly where everything he needed would be; he could be down to the dungeons and back up to the Headmaster's office in a matter of minutes.

Snape made his decision and began to stealthily make his way through the castle sticking to shadows and empty hallways always keeping an eye out for Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Luck was with him as reached the dungeons and found the Potions classroom unlocked. He began to load a copper cauldron with some basic potion making tools before moving over to the ingredient cupboard. Engrossed in trying to decide between powdered or dried leeches, Snape did not hear the sound of someone shuffling into the room until they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

Startled, Snape dropped both jars and shielded his sensitive eyes against the bright light coming from the end of someone's wand. With no wand to defend himself and no reason to explain his presence in the castle Snape could only meet the horrified eyes of the potions witch from St Mungo's as she yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Snape fell rigidly to the floor and could only stare at the ceiling, listening to the harsh panting of the witch. After a heart-pounding minute she finally appeared in his line of sight, trembling as she looked him over then she gave a great gasp in fright as she noticed his vampire fangs. He saw her frown and then she disappeared, shuffling in the direction of the office next door. Snape's stomach gave a lurch as he saw the flash of green floo power and she called out,

"Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

**TBC**

Next Chapter - Policies and Politics


	12. Chapter 12

Title - To Consort With the Devil 12/14

Rating - PG-13/T

Disclaimer - I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling

Spoilers - None I can think of, AU from OotP

Warnings - Implied violence, tattooing against someone's will and dehumanization

Summary - In the Ministry

A/N - To everyone who has followed this story I am actually hoping to finish it soon. To be honest I lost interest in Harry Potter fandom a long time ago and have moved on to other fandoms and more mature writings. Attention to specific canon details and continuity may be missing or rushed, however I feel it's only fair that I conclude this and maybe edit my other HP fics to provide closure. Thank you for reading!

**To Consort With the Devil**

**Chapter 12**

The hallways of the Ministry of Magic were empty as Dumbledore calmly, but determinedly, strode along them. If there had been anyone to note his journey they might have speculated he was late to a meeting with the Minister or summoned to an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. They even might have tried to stop him for a nice hello or conversation about the goings on at Hogwarts. Had anyone actually been in the Ministry at that particular early hour of the morning they would have seen the angry fire burning in the normally friendly blue eyes and hastily turned in the other direction.

Good fortune had smiled upon the Ministry however as no one had arrived for work yet so no one could have remarked how furious Dumbledore seemed as he entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and focused his considerable attention to the hapless officer behind the welcome desk. Said wizard jerked upright at his entrance, feet falling to the floor from where they had been propped on the desk, the look of boredom on his face changing to one of surprise.

"Ah good morning my friend, so sorry to barge in here at the early hour but I'm here on urgent business on behalf of a dear friend that was brought in this evening. I must speak with whoever is in charge." said Dumbledore with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

The junior wizard's mouth dropped open and he hastily tried to make himself and his desk seem presentable. Papers were swept into drawers and robes tugged into place as Dumbledore stood there, trying not to let his anger turn murderous.

"Well begging your pardon Headmaster Dumbledore sir, Mr. Smythe won't be in for a few more hours yet and I'm not authorized to floo him unless it's an emergency."

"And what constitutes an emergency in Mr. Smythe's book? I dare say the friend I am here for was brought here against his will and under misleading circumstances. You would know him as the vampire brought in from Hogwarts earlier. I'm sure I can clear this unfortunate apprehension up with Mr. Smythe before breakfast." Dumbledore paused and kept his smile genial, but leaned forward and made sure the young officer knew there would be no more delays. "Now why don't you go floo Mr. Smythe and I'll wait right here for his arrival. There's a good lad."

The Ministry wizard opened his mouth as if to reply but at Dumbledore's frosty look snapped it shut, left his desk and went to summon his superior.

Dumbledore waited a moment to be sure the young man had left the office then stepped around to the other side of the desk and began sifting through the papers looking for Snape's name or face. Sure enough the second page down was a typical departmental form, _Intake and Receiving of Dangerous Level 4 Creatures_, and at the top was a photo of Snape's unconscious face. He quickly scanned the form noting that Snape had been stunned when he had been brought into the Ministry, processed and left to awaken in a mandatory holding cell. His stomach dropped when he read that the standard identification and tracking runes had already been tattooed onto Snape's skin and that he was scheduled for further punishment in the morning. With those runes the Ministry would have a way of keeping a metaphorical leash on Snape until the day he was killed. There would be no removing them. Snape could be tracked, summoned and have his entire life subject to Ministry perusal. Like an animal.

It was the very fate Dumbledore had been fighting to keep Snape from and it would seem he had failed.

Fortunately for Snape however, Dumbledore was not without his resources and back-up plans and when Mr. Smythe arrived with the junior wizard in tow Dumbledore nodded politely, shook his hand and said,

"Mr. Smythe I presume? Lovely, wonderful to meet you despite the early hour and I do apologize for such an early wake up call but our business is quite urgent."

"Yes Gregory here explained to me the nature of your visit. Let's see what we're dealing with." Smythe replied as Gregory handed him the same papers Dumbledore was peeking at earlier. He flipped through it quickly and said, "Well it appears to be a standard capture and processing of an unmarked vampire. It was brought in per protocol and as it had no Ministry identification we processed it and gave it the normal tracking runes. I see no problem here Headmaster."

Dumbledore listened to this with gritted teeth. This was a living being, a wizard they were talking about here, not some unintelligent pet dog or houseplant! How dare they talk about Snape as if his existence came down to fangs and internal parts and not the wealth of his experiences and knowledge as a wizard.

"Unfortunately I see a big problem. The vampire you have in custody is my friend and former colleague, Severus Snape. He has been a professor at Hogwarts for many years and was recently rescued from wizards who changed him against his will and then tortured him. The Ministry would have eventually been informed of this change and proper paperwork filled out when Mr. Snape was fully healed from his trauma and able to present himself to you properly. I'm afraid I must ask you to stop all further actions regarding Mr. Snape and release him to me immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet Headmaster but if - "

"Mr. Smythe, I must insist that we proceed down to wherever you are holding my friend and begin his release. Gregory can start filling out the necessary paperwork. Are we clear on this?" There was a moment of silence where everyone was glaring at each other and Dumbledore was sure Smythe was going to keep on arguing and delaying the inevitable. So he gave a hard little smile and continued, "Of course I wouldn't expect you to be aware of the Decree of 1910 passed by this very Department and Ministry that states that a Level 3 or 4 Dangerous Creature who has obtained the sponsorship of an extraordinary witch or wizard may be exempt from all Ministry harassment. I am willing to be Mr. Snape's sponsor and take responsibility for his future. If you don't believe me we can always ask the Minister, but I think he'd be less pleased at an early wake up call than you were Mr. Smythe."

Smythe's eyes widened and he cleared his throat nervously, gesturing towards a door behind the desk.

"No need for any of that now Headmaster Dumbledore. If you'll follow me I can take you to our holding cells while Gregory finds the release and sponsorship forms."

A moment later and they were walking down a quiet and empty corridor where they stopped in front of a door marked with the number 10 and a sign that read 'Warning! Vampire inside! Handle with Caution!'. Smythe waved his wand and the door opened, revealing the darkened cell interior.

"Thank you, I can handle him from here if you would like to wait back in your office." said Dumbledore as he waved his own wand to bring a little light upon his friend. Smythe mumbled his excuses and quickly left. Dumbledore held his wand a little higher and stepped inside the small cell. It was completely barren save a small shelf along one wall that served as a bed. On this shelf Snape was curled with his back to the door and his long hair covering his face. His robes were torn around the back of his neck and even in the meager light from his wand Dumbledore could make out a few of the tracking runes tattooed in black on the back of Snape's neck.

"Severus? It's Albus. I've come to bring you home, back to Hogwarts."

There was no answer from Snape but the lithe body began to uncurl, trying to sit up and face him. Dumbledore conjured a steady ball of light to see by and tucked his wand away. He moved forward to help his friend and almost recoiled once he saw the damage Snape was trying to hide. One of Snape's eyes was swollen shut and a trail of blood dripped down his temple from a hidden head wound. Now that he was sitting up Dumbledore could see the runes tattooed along Snape's collarbones and at the base of this throat. These runes were surrounded by bruises, some finger shaped, as if he had been roughly held down while the runes were conjured. Dumbledore had no doubt there were more bruises hidden under Snape's robes, given by those who would have no problem hurting one who they considered less than them. But all these wounds paled when compared to the thick, black leather muzzle currently holding Snape's mouth closed.

"Oh Severus." Dumbledore whispered and bent to remove the vile contraption meant to keep a vampire from biting. Snape recoiled sharply against the wall and breathed hard through his nose. His visible eye was glowing with rage above the muzzle. Dumbledore stopped in his removing of it to look over his face and wonder if Snape was sane or if the night had broken him again. "Severus will you be alright if I remove this? Can you calm down a bit?"

Snape inhaled deeply and nodded once, his hands tightly gripping his knees as he looked down. The Headmaster bent again to his task, using a bit of wandless magic to pop the lock at the back of the muzzle and then gently remove it from Snape's face. There was dried blood at the corner of the vampire's mouth where his fangs had cut through the leather to bit his own lip. Snape spat fresh blood on the floor of the cell and concentrated on breathing. While Dumbledore used his wand to repair Snape's torn robes and heal his minor wounds, Snape focused on not going into a murderous rampage against those who had imprisoned him and marveling that yet again that the Headmaster had come to his aid.

"Thank you Headmaster." came Snape's gravelly whisper, "I'm sorry to have involved you in this."

"Nonsense my boy, it is I who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I let this happen, to cause you more pain."

"Do you know what they did to me Albus? Treated me like an animal, branded these damned runes on me! I can't escape them now."

"Don't worry about that now Severus. What's done is done. I've spoken with the Department head and explained to him our situation. You'll be coming home with me; no further problems with the Ministry, I promise."

Snape looked curious for more but Dumbledore knew less time spent in this cell, in the Ministry, the better. He helped Snape get to his feet and together they made their way to the outer office where Smythe and Gregory were waiting. Both wizards looked warily at Snape, as if they weren't sure he should be out of the muzzle, and refused to engage with him.

"Your forms are here Headmaster, if you could just take a moment and complete them you may be on your way." Smythe explained and handed over a stack of paper. "I trust that your word on the whereabouts and activities of Mr. Snape here will be sufficient and that a collar or weekly check-ins will not be necessary."

"You have my word and assurances Mr. Smythe. I'm sure your runes will provide you with all the other information you may need. If they work within the walls and magic of Hogwarts of course." replied Dumbledore as he scratched his quill across the forms. Snape had to smile at the look of uncertainty on Smythe's face. Paperwork complete, Dumbledore used his wand to make copies and tuck them into a pocket. "Gentlemen thank you for your time and expeditiousness in this matter. I hope our paths do not cross again. Come along Severus."

Their first visit upon returning to Hogwarts was to the Infirmary where Pomfrey expertly tended to Snape's remaining wounds. When they were safely secured back in the Headmaster's tower Snape all but collapsed into bed and regarded Dumbledore curiously.

"How did you get them to let me go so quickly? I don't remember much about last night but I do remember them telling me all about those runes and what they were for when they were giving them to me."

"Oh you know me, I'm always prepared for anything. One mention of an obscure law I was confident they were not aware of and could play into our favor combined with the dropping of certain names and my job was done. With my sponsorship you will be free of Ministry harassment and be able to live your life as you wish." Dumbledore replied.

"And how did you come across this obscure law?" asked Snape. Sleep was beckoning but he wanted to know everything. The Headmaster smiled serenely and settled himself in a chair next to the bed.

"I knew about it because I helped write and pass it, all those years ago."

Snape chuckled quietly and let a healing sleep claim him, secure in the knowledge that his friend and mentor would be there to watch over him.

**TBC**

Next Chapter - Fates are decided and things draw to a conclusion.


End file.
